Golden blood
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: After being imprisoned by his grandfather for one hundred plus years. Kai escapes to seek revenge and find the one whose blood will grant him his full power and become his mate. KaiRei
1. Find your special one

Title: Golden blood  
  
Subtitle: Find your special one  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Kai/Rei  
  
Note: Kai is a young adult born vampire, who is now old enough to come into his full powers, but to do so he has to find the one person, whose blood will transform him and become his mate. If he doesn't find that special person by his four hundredth year, he will lose his mind and have to be hunted down and eliminated by The Destroyer's. Caution: NCS, in other words-rape! And suicide.  
  
Additional note: In this story all vamps over two hundred are daywalkers. So this is AU.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this one time. They ain't mine!  
  
~*~  
  
Hiwatari Estate, just outside Moscow; 1814  
  
"Tisha!"  
  
"Yes, Master Voltaire?" The gaunt figure of the Hiwatari butler loomed in the doorway. The ancient vampire looked up from where he sat behind a desk. "When my grandson has finished dining, bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, Master." Tisha bowed, and left to carry out his orders. The old man walked through the labyrinth of corridors that led to the lower levels of the Hiwatari castle. As he pushed open the door of the lowest level, a curdling scream echoed off the walls to be abruptly cut off.  
  
"Playing with your food again, Master Kai?" The old man sighed, as he entered a room. Kai Hiwatari raised his head, his mahogany eyes blazing and slowly licked his lips to remove the blood that stained them. At his feet lay the body of a young man with deep red hair; twin bloodstains left a trail from two puncture wounds from throat to collarbone.  
  
"The blood tastes better, when my 'meal' is frightened." The youth toed the body, and then turned his back on it. "That may be so, young master, but now your grandfather is going to have to come up with a way to explain his death. Jonathan McGregor's family is a powerful one in Scotland. And you now how much your grandfather hates complications."  
  
Kai shrugged, indifferent to the problems he caused his grandfather. "I suppose there is a reason you came down to my playroom."  
  
"Yes, Master Voltaire wishes to see you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I have no idea, young master, but I'd hurry and go see him, while I arrange a suitable 'accident' for your 'guest'." the old man said.  
  
With a cruel laugh, Kai pulled the dead youth's head around until he was looking into the boy's unseeing eyes. "Goodbye, Johnny, it was a pleasure to meet you." He bowed mockingly, pivoted on his heel and left.  
  
Tisha watched the slate-haired youth disappear up the stairs, before he stooped and slung the unfortunate Scot over his shoulder and carried him up the same stairs to meet with his 'accident'.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai paused outside his grandfather's study and took the time to straighten his clothes and make sure his hair was presentable. His grandfather was a stickler when it came to looking neat and tidy; untidy hair was a whipping offense; spots on your clothing could cost you dearly. Satisfied with his appearance, he knocked on the dark wood doors.  
  
"Come in." A low harsh voice granted entrance.  
  
Kai pushed the door open and entered. Stopping just inside the door, he bowed and waited for permission to advance.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Come here and sit down." Voltaire indicated a large leather chair in front of his desk. As Kai prowled forward, his eyes drifted over the appointments of the room. A cabinet of ebony held his grandfather's collection of snuffboxes. Portraits of his family hung on the walls with an exceptionally large one of his grandfather and grandmother dominating the fireplace, where an unnecessary fire burned.  
  
Underfoot, expensive Turkish rugs deadened the footsteps of the humans, who came to visit. Reaching the desk, Kai sat down on the edge of the chair and place his hands on his thighs, a look of polite inquiry on his face.  
  
Voltaire looked at his grandson, and snorted. "Don't look at me like that, boy! I know you don't want to be in here, so don't try to look like you're interested in anything I have to say!"  
  
"You're right as always, grandfather. I don't want to be here, but here I am, so what is it you want?" Kai retorted.  
  
"On your last birthday, you turned two hundred, is that not so?"  
  
"Yes, "Kai eyed his grandfather, where was this heading? Why was his two hundredth birthday, so important?  
  
Voltaire stared at the boy and shook his head. "You have no idea, why that fact is important, do you?"  
  
Kai shook his head, "No, grandfather."  
  
"Then, "the older vampire said, "it's time you learned. Come with me." He rose from his seat, took up a candelabrum and circled the desk to lead the way to the door. Kai waited until the old monster had passed him, then he rose and followed.  
  
They met Tisha coming down the hall. The butler bowed, and said. "Master Voltaire, I regret to inform you that young master McGregor has met with an accident. It seems he climbed up to the roof and leaned over the parapet and slipped. I'm afraid he's dead, sir."  
  
Voltaire turned and glared at his grandson. "That's the third one this month, Kai. You know that we can't afford to raise suspicions. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"He resisted my hypnosis."  
  
"Then you should have brought him to me. "The old one stared at the unrepentant youth and smiled, cruelly. "Since you don't seem to understand how important it is to show restraint, you will go out to the stable and kill that stable boy you've taken for a toy. And I will come and watch."  
  
'Vlas!' Kai's mind screamed, but outwardly he showed no emotion. "As you wish grandfather, I was getting tired of him anyway."  
  
Not taking his eyes off, his grandson, Voltaire issued orders. "Tisha, see that the unfortunate young man is attended by a priest and a doctor. Then, send someone to the Scottish ambassador and inform him that I will be visiting. I will express my condolences to him in person, then. And have my troika readied."  
  
Tisha bowed, "Very good, master." The servant bowed and departed. Voltaire smiled, "Now, Kai. Where were we? Oh, yes. The reason you need to know why your two hundredth year is important." He turned and led the now frantic boy thorough several more corridors, before pausing in front of a door.  
  
Voltaire pushed the door open and putting down the candelabrum on a table, then he extracted one from the ornate holder and went to a set of bookcases and began to scan shelves. "Kai, don't just stand there. Light the oil lamps."  
  
Kai reached out and removed one of the white candles and went to the mantel of the fireplace and lit the lamps. As their bright glow filled the room, he realized that he was in his grandmother's domain, the library. He seldom came in here for that formidable woman allowed only her husband to enter uninvited; everyone else had to wait for an invitation.  
  
He looked around at the rich tapestries that hung on the walls. The glass of the long narrow windows set along the outer wall were a kaleidoscope of colors. There were richly colored handmade Arabian rugs on the floor and the furniture was the best Parisian artisans could produce. Along three walls were ceiling to floor bookcases filled to the brim with leather bound books; some a few hundred years old.  
  
"Ah, here it is." Voltaire exclaimed in satisfaction as he removed a volume from one of the shelves. He brought the book to the table and laid it down. "Kai, come here and sit down." He commanded.  
  
Kai went across the room to his grandfather and returned the candle to its holder. He drew out a delicate looking white chair out and sat in it.  
  
Voltaire shoved the book over to him and said, "You are a born vampire; one of a rare few. Your mother was converted as your father impregnated her." He smiled, his fangs showing. "Hachi was a beautiful woman and a more dangerous killer; I've never met. She was pure samurai." He sighed, "I see her fire in you. You are truly, your mother's son, Kai."  
  
"Thank you, grandfather." Kai said.  
  
Sharp old eyes narrowed, and Voltaire purred, "Yes, you are your mother's son. And I'll destroy you, just as I destroyed her and your father, if you become a danger to this family." The old monster turned his back on his grandchild and went to the mantel.  
  
'And you will pay for that one day; you bastard!' Kai snarled. 'And you'll pay for Vlas, too. I swear it!'  
  
"Our line is one of the oldest in the world of vampires and I will not allow anyone to jeopardize that." He stood staring at the painting of his wife hanging over the mantel. "And that is one of the reasons, you must learn circumspection. But, we will talk about that, later. Right now, you need to learn about the golden blood."  
  
Kai slew around in his chair, nearly over balancing it. "Golden blood?"  
  
"Golden blood is the blood of the one destined to be your mate and the key to you obtaining your full powers as a vampire." The gray and white haired vampire turned and nodded toward the black book lying neglected on the table. "And this person must be found before you turn four hundred, or . . ."  
  
"Or, what?" Kai interrupted.  
  
His grandfather frowned at him, walked over and slapped him hard across the face; knocking him from the chair; overturning it. Voltaire waited for his grandson to pick himself up off the floor. Kai wiped a trickle of blood from his split lip away with the back of his hand, then wordlessly he righted the chair and sat back down. Voltaire then continued the lecture as if nothing had happened. "Or you will go mad and will be hunted down like an animal by The Destroyers."  
  
"The Destroyers!" Kai hissed, every member of the vampiric race knew of the mysterious members of the society, whose duty was to see that no vampire exposed their race to warm bloods. It was said, that they only showed themselves to their targets: killing swiftly and without mercy.  
  
"The Destroyers." His grandfather repeated, "they are probably the only thing on the face of this world or the next that I fear. And if I could get rid of them, I wouldn't unless I could replace the society with one that was totally loyal to me." A fleeting look crossed the viscous old man's face.  
  
Catching the look, Kai wondered. 'Is the old viper contemplating such a move? If he is, I wonder how I could find out. And once, I have proof, how do I contact the society?'  
  
"Enough talk of the society." Voltaire dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand. He pointed at the book; "You will learn all you need to know in the pages of that book. You may begin to read it now. We will discuss it, when I return. I must go and get dressed for my visit to the ambassador." He turned and went to the door and paused, "Kai."  
  
"Yes, grandfather?"  
  
"We will attend to the other little matter, when I return." A soft evil laugh escaped the old man. "The boy had better still be here, do you understand."  
  
Kai gritted his teeth. "Yes, grandfather, I understand."  
  
"Good, I'll leave you to your reading then." And he exited the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai sat staring down at the book and shoving it violently aside; he rose and began to pace. He had to save Vlas, but how? If he warned his lover and sent him away, his grandfather's wrath would be terrible, and he knew it would be directed toward him. What to do?  
  
Unbidden a vision of his beloved rose to his mind's eye; he sighed as he thought of the boy's sinfully full lips, his long, silky black hair, of his long legs and his golden cat eyes. As he thought of the sweet moments stolen in the boy's company, he knew that he'd suffer the fires of hell to save him.  
  
"I have no choice. Vlas has to go." And he steeled himself for the coming ordeal. He stood up and left the room to go break the heart of the only creature that truly loved him.  
  
~*~  
  
Vlas crouched down behind some bales of hay, a hand cupping a badly bruised cheek. His golden eyes filled with tears, as he tried to understand why the master had struck him. He had done all that was expected of him. He'd held his horse-Night magic, perfectly still and he hadn't looked at the master when he had emerged from the castle. And yet, he had done something to bring down his anger on him.  
  
He sniffed and blotted his nose on the sleeve of his coat.  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
"Kai!" The golden eyed boy looked up and jumped to his feet. He threw his arms around his lover, and blinked in surprise, when he found himself sitting on the ground. "Kai?"  
  
"Peasant, did I give you permission to touch me?" Kai said coldly.  
  
Vlas got to his knees and stared up in confusion at his lover. "Kai? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
His head snapped back, as a hard hand connected with his already purple cheek. "Serf! You will speak only when I tell you too." The boy began to sob, "Why are you being so cruel! Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Kai's soul shattered into smaller pieces with each sob, but he proceeded on with his plan. "Love you? Why would I, a Hiwatari, love a stinking dirty peasant like you! All you're good for is to clean out horse shit and this!"  
  
With that he grabbed the boy and dragged him to the bales of hay and threw him face down over them. Vlas tried to get away, but Kai was too strong for him. He kicked and screamed, as he felt his pants being ripped from his body.  
  
"Kai, no! Please stop! Don't! Oh, God!" The boy screamed as he was forcibly taken. The pain of the rape was incredible, but it paled in comparison to the pain of Kai's betrayal. He thankfully fell into the embrace of the blackness that came to claim him, when he hit his head on a stall wall.  
  
Kai spilled his seed in his beloved's body for the last time and sank to the ground beside the still form of his lover, burying his face in his hands. "Vlas, Vlas, forgive me! I had to do it. I'd rather have you alive and hating me, than dead at my hands."  
  
Slowly, he rose and reaching for the silent form, he rolled his golden angel over and tenderly pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you." he breathed, and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Labrentsis!"  
  
The wiry stable master came out of his quarters at the call. "Master Kai." he greeted his guest. "What do you need, master?"  
  
"The stable boy, Vlas. See that he is removed at once from the estate! Give him a set of clean clothes and this. I won't have him saying that the Hiwatari don't know how to take care of their people, or those they no longer wish to have in their employ." Kai held out a leather pouch.  
  
The old man took the pouch, fingering the money inside and touched his forelock with a grimy finger. "I'll see to it at once, master!" Kai's eyes narrowed at the man's actions.  
  
"Good." Kai said and turned, he paused and turned back, "Oh and Labrentsis, no one is to take advantage of him." The tone of the boy's voice sent a shiver down the old man's spine.  
  
"I'll see to this matter, personally, master."  
  
Kai nodded, then walked away without looking back.  
  
~*~  
  
Vlas woke to stinging slaps on his cheeks. "Come on! Come on, boy! Wake up!" Labrentsis was getting impatient, as far as he was concerned the sooner they got rid of this boy, the sooner. Hiwatari's weren't noted for mercy for disobedience.  
  
Vlas groaned, and whispered, "Labrentsis?"  
  
"Aye, its me. Now, get to your feet, you're leaving."  
  
Vlas's eyes shot open. "Leaving?"  
  
"Yes, you're not wanted here anymore." The old man threw a pair of pants in the boy's face. "Master Kai says, you're to be sent away at once, so get a move on!" Understanding shone in dull gold eyes.  
  
Slowly, painfully the boy stood and drew on the rough cotton pants, hissing as he did so. When he tied off the simple cloth belt, he looked at the stable master with dead eyes. "I'm ready." He said, tonelessly.  
  
Wordlessly, the old man took the boy by the arm and led him to a bay horse; who was bearing a package on the back of his saddle. Boosting the boy up, Labrentsis mounted and putting spurs to the horses flanks rode swiftly for the gates of the estate.  
  
Outside the gates the old man deposited the boy on the ground and flung the package and pouch down beside him. Vlas looked at them, before slowly crouching down to pick them up. Rising, he stood, fingers clenching and unclenching on the leather of the package.  
  
Labrentsis rode away without a word and the gates swung shut with a 'clang!'  
  
Slowly, Vlas turned and walked down the road, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why, Kai, why?" He whispered, "I can't live without you. And I won't."  
  
Resolute, he walked into the woods and pulling the belt from his pants looped it around a tree limb; he opened the package and removed the second pair of pants and its belt and knotted the belt to the first. Tying a loop around his throat, he climbed upon a stump and looking toward the castle, whispered, "Goodbye, my love." and jumped.  
  
Woodcutters found his body two weeks later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Put him in the coffin."  
  
Kai heard the words thorough the haze of his pain.  
  
After he had sent Vlas away, he had returned to the library and read the book his grandfather had wanted him too, until the old man had returned.  
  
As he had known he would, when Voltaire had learned that he had sent Vlas away, the old monster had wrecked a terrible vengeance. He had ordered some of the guards to drag him down to the dungeon level and he had further infuriated the old vampire by going proudly with his head held high.  
  
In the dungeon, he had been stripped and bound and hung by his wrists from the ceiling. His grandfather had sat and watched as his favorite guard had beaten him with a steel rod, breaking several of his ribs. When that failed to make him scream, his grandfather had ordered him scourged. The sound of his flesh being ripped away was sickening and the pain was incredible. It was then he finally started screaming.  
  
When he fainted, they poured water on him to bring him back around, and when his grandfather had asked where his whore was, he'd spit in his face. The old vampire had backhanded him, but he had barely felt the blow, his system too traumatized by the abuse he'd subjected too for such a blow to register.  
  
It was then, his grandfather decreed that the ultimate horror be visited on him. He was to be buried alive in a coffin, and since he couldn't die, the agony of being locked away like that would surely cost him his mind!  
  
He had been too weak from blood loss to fight as he was taken down and placed in the coffin. The last thing he saw before the lid was closed was his grandfather's malevolent face. He could hear the chains being wrapped around the coffin and knew when it was carried up the stairs. Then he knew no more, as darkness claimed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, where do you want Master Kai's coffin put?" Tisha asked, as he stood by the wagon containing the coffin his young master was confined in.  
  
"Take it to the abandoned monastery of St. John and since he has a fancy for stable boys, bury it under the stables there." Voltaire smiled, liking the irony. "And Tisha."  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"When you return, come back alone and never mention his name to me again, or I will rip your tongue out."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty-four hours later, a young vampire woke and began to frantically pound on the cover of his coffin, but was unable to escape.  
  
And that's the way things stayed for one hundred and ninety four years.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, this idea grabbed me and now maybe it will leave me alone long enough for me to finish; 'I'm a father?'  
  
I took different vampire stories and through the ideas together and mixed them up and came up with this.  
  
So, what do you think? 


	2. The hunt for revenge begins

Title: Golden blood  
  
Subtitle: The hunt for revenge begins  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Kai/Rei  
  
Note: A pair of derelicts looking for treasure frees Kai from his imprisonment. He visits his old home and finds Dranzer right where he hid her years ago. Most definitely AU, hence the date.  
  
Disclaimer: I told you.  
  
~*~  
  
St. John Monastery, near Moscow, 2008  
  
Two ragged dirty figures scratched in the dirt around a jumble of stones that was once a monastery wall; with a shovel they had stolen from a farmhouse before dawn. They hoped to find something that they could sell or barter in the next town; earning themselves food and shelter.  
  
"Damn, but its' cold." One of the filthy creatures, it would be difficult to tell whether it was a man or a woman, under the layers of rotting rags and scraggly hair; lisped through its remaining teeth. It tried to warm its dirt-encrusted fingers by blowing on them; failing at that it tucked them into its armpits.  
  
"Shut up, Peter and keep looking! There has to be something around here. Them monks hid their valuables in all kinds of places! Maybe, we'll get lucky!"  
  
"Sure, we will, Kola, sure we will." Peter sneered, as he sat down on a small pile of stones and began throwing rocks at a nearby hole. He shivered in the rising wind and threw another rock. "This church hasn't been occupied in over two hundred years! And what makes you think that after all these years, there will be something for us to find!" He glared over at his companion, who straightened up from a crouch by the wall.  
  
"If you are so sure we won't find anything! Why did you agree to come here and look?"  
  
"Because, Borkloff, I'd rather freeze to death doing something; then freeze to death sitting under a damn tree!" Peter emphasized his disgust by throwing a larger rock into the hole.  
  
"Clunk!"  
  
The two men looked at each other and then they rushed to the hole and falling to their knees peered over the edge. A few yards below them they saw part of a box and a few links of chain.  
  
Borkloff got to his feet and almost danced with glee. "What did I tell you? I'll bet you there's gold, maybe jewels in that box!" Visions of gold coins, and gems in many hues danced before his greedy eyes. He reached down and slapped Peter on the back. "Get up! I'll go get the shovel and we'll take turns at chipping away at the ground. It's gonna take some time to free enough of the box for us to see what we're dealing with!" With those words, invigorated by the thought of imminent wealth, Kola darted off to retrieved the shovel.  
  
Peter slowly rose and stared down at the exposed wood and iron; something about it gave him the willies.  
  
Borkloff ran back and dropped down into the crater. He began to scrape where he thought the top of the box was. Little by little; as the weak man chipped and cursed the top began to be expose and as it was; its rotten parts began to fall away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai lay quietly listening. The sound of something striking his prison had awakened him. Over the years, he had heard animals and occasionally people pass overhead, but none had ever probed the earth under which he was buried. Several times, he had heard explosions nearby that had given him hope of escape; but that hope had faded: just as the hope that someone in his benighted family would defy Voltaire and free him had.  
  
So he had slept and battled the hunger and the fear: with only the burning desire for revenge to keep him sane. As his coffin had aged, insects began to bore their way thorough and as disgusting as they were he had fed on them; waiting for the day he'd be free.  
  
It looked like his wait was over.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter watched his companion with growing concern; Kola was working like a man possessed. All morning and now deep into the afternoon, the man had been working at the earth around the mysterious box. He had even refused to stop and share the last bit of food; either of them had – some moldy bread. He also ignored Peter's repeated concerns about the storm that the rapidly darkening clouds heralded.  
  
Just as he thought, he was going to have to go down into the hole and drag Borkloff out, he heard the sound of Kola dropping something. He ran to the hole and peered down. Kola was standing with his hands on his hips looking down at the fully exposed upper half of a coffin.  
  
Peter sank down and hit the ground; a wash of disappointment surged over him. He had half hoped that that fool Borkloff was right, and there really was some overlooked treasure to be found. Now, all his hopes lay dashed at the bottom of a dry crumbly hole.  
  
"It's a coffin." He laughed bitterly. "It's a godforsaken coffin! So, much for your talk of treasure, Borkloff! We've wasted all day here, when we could have made the next town and maybe have found a shelter, where we could at least have gotten a hot meal!"  
  
Leaving the shovel in the bottom of the hole, Kola clawed his way to the top. Sitting on the rim, he panted from his exertions and spat out some dirt into the godforsaken hole. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Borkloff ignored the ranting man and snapped. "Use your head! Why would anyone put chains around a simple coffin!" Rheumy gray eyes blazed dangerously, as he gave Peter no time to answer. "I'll tell you why! Because someone didn't want that coffin opened!"  
  
Borkloff got to his feet and went to stand behind Peter. "Listen," There was a thread of desperation in his voice, "Sornov, there has to be valuables in there! Don't you want to be able to hold your head up in public again and be able to afford the things you once could?" He pushed at Peter's shoulders, urging the man forward.  
  
"You know I do, "Peter retorted as he reluctantly began to slip over the edge of the crater. "I just don't feel right about this. What if we're wrong and it turns out there's a body in there." He said, as he picked up the shovel and braced his feet to begin.  
  
"If it will make you feel any better, I'll tell you what we'll do." Kola growled, "If there is someone in that coffin. We'll just apologize for disturbing them and we rebury them!" He glared down at his companion. "Now will you hurry! There's a storm coming! I'll try to find us some shelter!" He got to his feet and hurried off toward what looked to be a room that still had part of three walls and its roof intact.  
  
"I know there's a storm coming, I've been telling you that for most of the afternoon." Peter grumbled, as he reluctantly began to scrap away at the ground around the lower part of the coffin. As he cleared more, he noticed that the chain had rusted through in a couple of places, so getting the coffin open wasn't going to be a major problem.  
  
He worked for some time before the first big fat drops of rain began to fall. Tossing the shovel out of the hole, Peter climbed up and looked around for Borkloff.  
  
"Over here!" Borkloff waved from the shelter he had found. Sornov ran towards him. He reached the dubious shelter just as the storm let go. While he had been laboring in the crater, Kola had gathered wood from the nearby fallen trees and managed to build a small fire; shielding it from the wind with a small pile of stones. Peter slouched down as close to the warmth as he could get. Kola stared out at the rain, murmuring under his breath every once and awhile.  
  
"Think we've got enough wood to last till morning?" Peter asked, as he drew his knees up and hugged them.  
  
"If we keep the fire small it might." Borkloff answered without turning around. His eyes gleamed with a strange light. "Where's the shovel?"  
  
"Left it by the hole. A night in the rain won't hurt it."  
  
"Guess not. "Kola turned from the rain and walked over and slid down by Peter. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you when I get too tired to stay awake."  
  
Too tired to argue, Peter nodded and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He never saw the twisted smile on his companion's lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai snarled as water seeped into his coffin. He hated getting wet, but for once the storm might actually be a piece of good luck. As old and rotten as his prison was it wouldn't stand up to a real storm and if whoever has been digging around his coffin has removed enough . . .  
  
He began to rock back and forth, hoping to cause the rotten wood to burst.  
  
~*~  
  
Borkloff waited patiently for Peter to fall into a deep sleep. When his companion's chest began to rise and fall with even breaths; he rose from the wall and went over and picked up a large stone. Walking back over to the slumbering man, he hefted the stone and brought it down with all his strength on the top of Peter's head-crushing it.  
  
"Now, why did you do that? It spoils the blood."  
  
Borkloff whirled and faced a nightmare. His staring eyes took in the apparition that stood in front of him. It had ghost white skin with eyes that blazed with the fires of Hell. Long two-toned hair dripped water on the remains of clothes that had been fashionable in another century.  
  
The demon began to walk toward him and he backed up until his back hit the wall. "W-w-who are you? W-w-what do you want?" Kola squeaked, as a thin hand with talon like nails gripped him by the front of the rags that served him as a coat.  
  
His blood ran cold as an evil chuckle left the creatures' lips. "I am Kai Hiwatari and what I want is your life!"  
  
He had time to scream once, before his head was wrenched to the side and a sharp pain centered itself in his neck. All thought of resistance faded, as he lost consciousness.  
  
Kai growled as he drained the murderer: listening to the sound of his faltering heart. When the organ began to fail, he let go of the body and let it slump against the wall. "Say hello to your friend for me." Kai laughed and turned, leaving Borkloff to die on his own.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn found him standing outside what was once his grandfather's mansion. Behind him, he left the shattered bodies of a newlywed couple, who had stopped to change a flat. The young man had been close to his height and weight, so he had donned the strange new clothes and dealt with their strange fastenings, as best as he could.  
  
As he had rummaged thorough their possessions, he had found a newspaper and read it rapidly; absorbing everything it had to teach him. After taking the unfortunate couple's money, he had used the unnatural speed a vampire to make it to the mansion before the sun rose.  
  
Now he stood staring at the empty, neglected buildings; thinking of the many times he had past through them, and of the last time had he had passed under the archway. Shaking off the memories, he raced to the door of the main house; broke down the door and went inside. The once elegant rooms were now empty shells, echoing with memories of better days.  
  
Inches of gray and white dust covered every surface. Cobwebs heavy with decay hung like ripped bridal veils from the walls and windows. Broken glass littered the floor and crunched as he walked on it. He drifted from room to room, remembering. He peered out windows, but avoided the ones that overlooked the stable area. The memories of what he had done there were too painful to face.  
  
Finally, he picked his way down shattered stone steps to the lower levels, where he had tended to spend his time. He had to see if his grandfather had found where he hid his treasures. Going to the far wall, he ducked under a small arch. Turning to face the arch, he felt along the edge of its seal until he came to a barely raised bump and pressed.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity nothing happened, then slowly with a long terrible moan, an opening appeared in the wall beside him. He reached into his pocket and removed a small metal cylinder and opening it, he flicked the wheel until it caught fire. He had seen the woman lit a cigarette with the thing, and felt it might come in handy.  
  
With the aid of the flickering light, he reached the remains of a torch, pulling it from its bracket; he lit it. The dry wood burst into flames. A grim smile crossed his lips, as he finished the journey down the dark corridor to an iron door.  
  
He put the torch in an iron bracket by the door and grasping the handle exerted all his strength to force the door open. The door shuddered, groan, screeched, but it yielded to his determination and reluctantly inch by inch came open – revealing an orange light. He walked into the room and stared at the object on the only piece of furniture in the room – a heavy ebony wood table.  
  
Kai reached out a finger and caressed the bit center of his ancient Beyblade.  
  
The blade began to glow brighter. Kai withdrew his hand to shield his eyes, as the light intensified until it blazed brighter than the sun. From the depths of the blade, a Phoenix burst forth. As the light faded, Kai looked up at the magnificent creature that floated in the air before him. A soft smile curved his cold lips as the mighty firebird greeted him with a savage cry.  
  
"Hello, Dranzer, it's been a long time." 


	3. Plans within plans

Title: Golden blood  
  
Subtitle: Plans within plans  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Kai/Rei  
  
BBA Headquarters, London, 2008  
  
A young man jinked into a spacious outer office: one hip at a time. He moved like he was dancing to music only he could hear. A stern looking grandmotherly woman motioned him over to a padded navy blue chair.  
  
"Mr. Jazzman, Mr. Dickenson's talking to the US branch at the moment, but you can go in as soon as he's done." She told him, as the bandana wearing youth dropped into the indicated chair and flashed her his patented thousand-watt smile; saluting her with the file he was carrying.  
  
"Thanks, Luvena! Have I told you lately how ravishing you look?" The joker teased. Luvena Russell-Strong eyed the young man, and said calmly. "D.J., if I were fifty years younger, I'd jump over this desk; throw you across it, rip your clothes off and have my wicked way with you."  
  
The file fell from D.J. Jazzman's hand, as his mouth dropped open, the older woman nodded once, a brief smile appearing, then she turned back to her computer, dismissing the young man.  
  
"Well, I'll be damn." Jazzman murmured, as he bent over to retrieve his paperwork. "She got the better of me."  
  
Stanley Dickenson stood looking out the bay window of his office, and watched as the rain fell making tiny rivers on the glass. He didn't turn as the door opened and his chief lieutenant strolled in.  
  
"So, he has resurfaced, has he?  
  
Jazzman dropped the file, he had been carrying on the desk surface, perched himself on the desk edge and nodded. "Everything is in the file, but according to our Russian sources, he's been seen in several shops where the owner's aren't too fussy about who they do business with."  
  
Dickenson nodded, "No doubt, he's trying to gather what he needs to blend in with this century."  
  
"Want to have him picked up?"  
  
"No. Contact Boris instead. Tell him to send that silver tongue devil of his to persuade Kai that he needs to join the Abbey. Have him stress how beneficial it would be for the young rogue to join their organization. Maybe even arrange for a public demonstration of what the Demolition Boys are capable of."  
  
Stanley turned from the window, and walked over and eased his bulk in a chrome and leather swivel chair. "Plus have Tala dropped a few hints that Voltaire is involved with the Abbey. That will get Kai's attention for sure."  
  
Jazzman shook his head. "Wouldn't that be dangerous? If Kai is at the Abbey, there is no way that he'll escape his grandfather's attention. What if Voltaire decides to destroy him?"  
  
Steepling his fingers, Dickenson mused, "There is that possibility, but I'm counting on Voltaire's self-absorption to aid there. If he can be made to see how much of an advantage it would be to him to have Kai trained, he'll order Boris to do it. But before we let Kai and his grandfather meet, I intend to send you to talk to him. Kai is not stupid, just undisciplined. You'll point out the advantages of working with us; he'll see them. Then we can work on fooling Voltaire into believing he's willing to be trained as a weapon for him."  
  
"Voltaire isn't that stupid."  
  
"Of course not, but if Kai falls in with our plans, he'll become one of the most powerful bladers out there and his grandfather will want to use him to further his plans of world domination."  
  
"Why should Kai help us?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
The portly gentleman rolled his chair over to an oak filing cabinet and opened a drawer; he pulled out a file and a small package, and brought it to the desk. Lying the file down, he opened it and removed a photo, and then he opened the package and removed a small oval object. D. J got up from his perch and circled the desk to look over his boss's shoulder.  
  
The photo held the image of a Chinese boy with golden eyes and long black hair and he was smiling at something the viewer couldn't see. The object turned out to be miniature painting and was also of a golden eyed boy with black hair; a shy smile curving his lips.  
  
"Do you see the resemblance."  
  
Jazzman looked back and forth, and let out a low whistle of surprise. "Twins?"  
  
Dickenson chuckled, "Not quite. This," He tapped the painting, "is Vlas. He was Kai's lover nearly two hundred years ago. Kai had a miniature of him done, fortunately for us, he went to an artist, who worked for the Russian Secret Police, and he made a duplicate of the miniature. We acquired it several years ago. The other photo is of Rei Kon, captain of the White Tigers. I believe him to be the reincarnation of this other young man, and I'll use that information to insure that Kai helps us."  
  
Jazzman stared at his boss, "How do you intend to do that?"  
  
A low chuckle emanated from the older man. "When you meet with Kai, I want you to tell him that once he completes his training, I'll form a new team and I'll see to it that Rei is a member, and he will be the captain. He'll have plenty of time to see if he can make a connection with the spirit of his lost love."  
  
D. J. straightened and went back around the desk to his original perch. "So, we get Boris to send Tala to 'persuade' Kai to join Balkov Abbey; where he'll train as a member of the Demolition Boys. Fool that demon grandfather of his into believing that Kai is willing to be used as a tool, while waiting for a chance at revenge and try to reunited a pair of lovers, who have been parted for nearly two centuries."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Jazzman stood up and headed for the door. "Then I better get going, its' not often I'm asked to perform miracles. I prefer to leave that sort of thing to the Powers that Be."  
  
The white haired old man waited for the younger one to shut the door, before bursting into laughter, his fangs flashing in the light. "Ah, Jazzman, I'm going to have to have someone cross you over, I think I'd like to have your sense of humor around for a long time."  
  
Still chuckling, he gathered together the items on his desk and put them away.  
  
Germany, 2008  
  
"Word has just reached me. Kai Hiwatari has been seen in Moscow."  
  
"Hmm, Johnny will not be pleased to hear that. How reliable is the information?"  
  
"It came from Danek."  
  
"Very reliable, then. So, what do we do?"  
  
"Nothing, there is no execution order out for him."  
  
"Robert, can you keep Johnny from embarking on a blood feud?"  
  
The tall German vampire sighed, and stretched out his long legs in front of him. "I'll try, Oliver, but that damn Scottish code of his is going to make it difficult."  
  
Robert and Oliver were sitting in Robert's study in his family's oldest castle. The pair of vampires sat in heavy wooden chairs padded with crimson cushions placed in front of an ornate fireplace. A fire burned in the fireplace, but they didn't feel the warmth.  
  
Around them were the trappings of six hundred years of influence and rule, and Robert ruled it all with a stern but benevolent hand.  
  
"Not to mention, his temper." A third voice entered the conversation. Robert looked over at the door of his study and waved the newcomer in. "That's true enough, Enrique."  
  
Enrique crossed the floor to join the two aristocrats in front of the fireplace. When he reached them he bent down and kissed Oliver gently on the lips: before going over and draping himself on a midnight blue divan. "Sorry, I'm late, but the job in Spain took a little longer than I expected."  
  
Robert smirked, "Gave you trouble, did she? The great Latin lover finally met his match?'  
  
Enrique grimaced, "YOU try seducing a lesbian with absolutely NO interest in males and see how much fun it is! I finally had to seduce her partner, who was much more amenable and let the bitch catch us."  
  
"But, she is dead." Oliver said quietly, turning to look at his lover.  
  
The blonde snorted. "Of course, she's dead! I've never failed to finish an assignment!"  
  
"Calm down, Enrique! Oliver is only teasing you, he knows you never fail." Robert soothed. Enrique gave his lover a nasty look, and Oliver smirked at him. Robert sighed, "I don't know why I put up with you two."  
  
Enrique arched an eyebrow. "You love us?"  
  
"Good god, I hope not! We'll never be rid of you." A Scottish accented voice declared from the doorway. Johnny McGregor stormed into the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Robert! I demand to know why you didn't tell me that Hiwatari bastard was walking the face of the earth again!" He marched over to his mate and placed both hands on his hips and glared.  
  
Robert sighed.  
  
"Robert, I will never understand why you took this troublemaker for a mate." The Frenchman commented, as he flashed his fangs at the scowling Scot.  
  
"Because he had the golden blood." The haughty German replied and reaching out grab his mate by the arm and yanked him into his lap.  
  
"Shut up, Oliver, or I'll show you real trouble." Johnny hissed.  
  
"I would advise you not too, Johnny." Enrique commented, "the last time you tried to show him something, you wound up rejuvenating in your coffin for three days. And Robert was simply unbearable to deal with."  
  
"Fuck you, Enrique!" Johnny gave the Italian the finger, and Robert grabbed his hand and forced it down. "We do not act like that." He said firmly.  
  
The blonde rose and came to stand behind Oliver, who was grinding his teeth, placing a hand on his shoulder preventing the green-haired vampire from rising. "I don't think so, Firebrand, you're not my type."  
  
"Thank god! If I was, I'd have to be a prancing, lisping Nancy-boy!" Oliver snarled at the insult, his eyes flashing death, the only thing stopping him was his lover's hand, which tightened on his shoulder, grounding him.  
  
"Robert." Enrique hissed.  
  
Robert rose with Johnny still in his arms and carried his mate over to a second midnight divan and dropped him. Johnny scrambled up only to be pushed back by his angry lover. "Stay there and keep quiet, or I'll chain YOU in a coffin!" The irate German stared down his nose at the angry Scot. "When you decide to act like an adult and apologize for those unwarranted remarks, you may get up, but not until then."  
  
"When Hell freezes over!"  
  
"If necessary, we can wait." Robert turned his back on his snarling mate and returned to the others, both of who had the good sense to not say anything.  
  
"As I was saying, before we were interrupted, Oliver. There is no order of execution for Kai Hiwatari, despite what a certain family wants, so we'll just have to leave him alone, until told otherwise."  
  
Glaring at the three from his seat on the divan, Johnny began to plan. A distant cousin with the same name had died at the Hiwatari Estate, and word had it that Kai was the cause of his death. Family honor demanded that the murderer be brought to justice. If he couldn't do it as a Destroyer, he'd do it as himself; Jonathan McGregor of Clan McGregor, and be damned to what anyone else thought!  
  
Things are starting to get interesting, bet you didn't see that coming. 


	4. Dreams

Title: Golden blood  
  
Subtitle: Dreams  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Kai/Rei  
  
Note: I've been on vacation, so that's why this is late.  
  
Hong Kong, 2008  
  
Tying the loop around his neck, he climbed on top of the stump and looking toward the castle, whispered, "Goodbye, my love." and jumped.  
  
Gasping, Rei sat up on the rickety bed and felt his throat, the noose had seemed so real that he half expected to find it still wrapped around his neck. Dropping his hand, he swung his legs over the side of the sagging mattress and stumbled to the small pile of boxes, he used as a dresser. Still shivering from the dream, he snatched up a small tin pitcher and splashed some water into the small tin basin that served as his bathtub and dipping a cloth in the water, wiped his face cleaning away sweat and the last vestige of the dream.  
  
"Shit." he whispered into the never quite silent room. Outside the filthy window, he could hear cats howling, dogs barking, men and women cursing each other, and babies screaming. He stumbled back to the bed, and eased down onto the finicky thing. Get on it wrong, and it would collapse, but he couldn't afford anything better. The money he earned working odd jobs, and giving an occasional blading lesson, didn't stretch to luxuries like a decent bed.  
  
As he lay back on the pitifully thin pillow, he thought not for the first time of swallowing his pride and returning to the village. And like before, something rose up inside him and screamed in denial; a strange sense of something better pulled at him, and he sighed in defeat unable to ignore that persistent nagging.  
  
"I just wish the dreams would stop, so I could get some real sleep." Rei whispered, for weeks now his sleep had been plagued by dreams of two faceless boys, a dream in which he seemed to play a dual role, participant and innocent bystander. One of the boys in his dreams had long black hair, and the other had two-toned hair, and how happy they were together, until tragic struck. Then, he'd watched with helpless horror as the black haired boy committed suicide. Tonight, though had been the first time, he had heard either boy say anything. 'I wonder if the dreams mean anything.' He thought, as he tried to relax enough to go back to sleep. Finally, exhaustion set in and he sank into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
Moscow, 2008  
  
Kai sat in the stands and watched as the world champion, Demolition Boys put on a rare public exhibition. At first, they had spun against each other and fought to a tie in each of the two matches, then they had took on a secondary team from the Abbey and had utter humiliated those boys. Now, their captain, Tala had announced that he would choose someone at random from the audience and take them on.  
  
The crowd buzzed with excitement, as the lithe captain strolled up and down in front of the stands, as if he couldn't make up his mind; who to choose.  
  
A tall man with dark hair came off the bench where the redhead's teammates sat, and yelled, "Pick someone, Tala! We don't have all day!" The lithe boy looked at him, and nodded. Looking back, he stared up into the stands, and pointed straight at Kai. "I chose you." He called.  
  
The crowd roared, but Kai shook his head, "I decline." Tala climbed the steps leading to where Kai was sitting and smiled dangerously. "Why?" He purred, "I promise I won't crush you - too badly." Kai glared at the smirking youth. "I don't think you could beat me, I'd hate to embarrass you.  
  
A light kindled in the sapphire eyes staring down at him. "If you think you're that good, then come and show me, Hiwatari." Tala smiled nastily at the stunned look on Kai's face, and turning skipped down the steps to the arena floor. Once on the ground, Tala announced to the crowd, "My chosen opponent is being shy, why don't you encourage him to come down here."  
  
Now, that they had been asked to help, the crowd was only too happy to become involved. Roars of "Come on!" "Hey, kid! Get down there! "What's the matter, scared?" Laughter shook the crowd; they all began chanting, "Scared, scared."  
  
Kai gritted his teeth and rose to his feet. The crowd burst into applause, as he made his way down to the smirking Tala. He jogged down the steps and stormed over to the beydish. Grinning, Tala murmured, as he passed Kai, "Nice of you to join me."  
  
Kai glared and snapped, "How did you know my name!"  
  
Tala stepped up to his side of the dish, "Hmm, now that's my secret. You'll have to beat me to find that out."  
  
"With pleasure." Kai snarled, and whipped out his launcher and readied Dranzer.  
  
"Damn it, Tala! What the hell were you thinking?" Boris roared, "I told you it was important that we get him to join us and you had to wipe the damn floor up with him!"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll still join us." Tala said confidently, as he stood, waiting for Boris to calm down. "By beating him, I've shown him that he has a lot to learn and that he needs to be somewhere he can. Now, all I have to do is follow up on what I've done."  
  
Boris came to a halt, intrigued by the confidence in the boy's voice. "Follow up, how?"  
  
"You'll see, but I need a pass that will allow me to be away for a couple of days, and some money."  
  
"Tala, why do you need to be away from the Abbey?" Bryan asked, from where he sat on the bench in front of his locker. Laughing sapphire eyes swung around and rested on his lover and Tala smirked. Bryan immediately leapt to his feet and snarled, "No way, Valkov! You are not screwing that, that . . ." Bryan couldn't think of a word bad enough.  
  
Tala flowed over to his upset lover, and wrapped himself around the worked up falcon, he nipped at Bryan's ear and purred, "Now, love, I won't unless I have to, you know that. And think how much fun we can have, when I make it up to you. What would you like, strawberries and whip cream, or maybe the peacock feather and chains? Hmm." Bryan shivered, and just before Tala claimed his mouth, murmured, "Hmm, I'll let you know."  
  
Boris glared at the pair, and stalked off, muttering, "Wish they'd wait until they're alone, before they do that." He slammed the door, and Bryan and Tala broke apart, dazed and grinning. "Did it, to him again." Bryan said, as he sat back down.  
  
Tala sat beside him, "Not our problem. He could always find someone. Now, where were we?" He grinned wickedly, reaching for Bryan's zipper. Bryan groaned and began to kick off his boots.  
  
Kai sat on the bridge staring down at the water. It had been two days, since his humiliating defeat at the hands of that red haired bastard. "Why can't I forget it?" He hissed, in disgust. He heard someone walking toward him, but he ignored it.  
  
"Probably, because you can't stop dwelling on it." Kai stiffened at that voice, and when Tala's reflection appeared in the water at his shoulder, he swiftly rose and began to walk away.  
  
'Wait! Where are you going?" Tala leaned against the railing of the bridge and stared at Kai's retreating figure. "Don't you want to know why I forced our match?"  
  
"No." Kai would rather die, than admit that he did. "Really?" The soft purr grated on his nerves, "Not even if I told you that you'd be able to get back at your grandfather?" Kai stopped, and turned, "What did you say?"  
  
The next second Tala found himself pinned against the railing with Kai's hands around his throat, and blazing crimson eyes boring into his own. "I said, what did you say?" The furious vampire shook his victim, like a terrier shaking a rat.  
  
"Air." Tala gasped. Kai released him and putting his hand to his chest, the red head gulped down some air. "Man, you need to control that temper of yours," The irrepressible boy said glaring at Kai. "Now." He straightened up against the cold marble pressing into his back. "Let's start from scratch. My name is Tala Valkov, captain of the Demolition Boys, and you are Kai Hiwatari, Voltaire's grandson, and you've got a long- standing grudge against the old demon. Not that I blame you, I can't stand the old snake myself." He paused, but Kai merely stared at him. Tala sighed.  
  
"Right, Your grandfather finances the Abbey, a training facility for Beybladers. He plans on taking over the world, using bitbeasts. My team and I are part of that plan. If you join up with us . . ."  
  
"Become a Demolition Boy?" Kai interrupted. Tala shook his head, "To become a Demo Boy, you'd have to defeat one of us. And to be blunt, right now, with your skills, you couldn't beat the weakest member of the reserve team."  
  
Kai bristled, "You beat them easily enough." Tala nodded, "You're right, but they were ordered to lose. We would have won anyway, but it would have been a lot harder than it was, if they had really tried."  
  
Intrigued despite himself, Kai leaned against the railing, "Who ordered, them? My grandfather?"  
  
"No, Boris, our coach. We wanted to attract your attention. And showing you the weakness of your skills seemed the best way."  
  
Kai stared at the warm blood boy, "You know, I've killed people for less. I don't appreciate being made a fool of."  
  
"Well, "Tala smirked, "I did consider seducing you." Kai snorted, but Tala didn't miss the interested gleam that flashed in those crimson eyes. Kai pulled Tala to him and pulled his head back and pressed his cold lips to the boy's jugular. "I might be interested, but first, I'd like a sample of what I 'd be getting." Tala shivered, as the cold skin worked its way up to his mouth, as Kai kissed him, the vampire covered Tala's body with his own, and began to explore the boy. As his hand slid over Tala's trapped member, Kai pulled his mouth from Tala's and purred, "Hmm, I like the sample. So, I think I'd like to see more."  
  
Looking around he didn't see anyone, so he pulled Tala over his shoulder and sprinted away. Tala's last coherent thought for awhile was, "Sorry, Bry."  
  
Hong Kong, 2008  
  
Rei dragged himself into his room and dropped to the floor, utterly exhausted, he had spent the day helping to mend nets and cracking shellfish. His hands were raw and bleeding, and his head spun from the fumes he had inhaled. And he'd barely earned enough to pay the rent and buy some breakfast and dinner for the next two days. Lacking the energy to even crawl to his bed, he simply laid his head back against the wall, and went to sleep.  
  
How long he slept, he didn't know, but when he woke he was lying on his bed, and a white square of paper was taped to the wall. He rose and stumbled to the wall and pulled the paper from the wall; and stared at it; it was a note and it read.  
  
"Mr. Kon,  
  
Mr. Stanley Dickenson, Head of the BBA, would like to see you at your earliest convenience, to discuss a matter that may be of great interest to you. He is planning to start a new Beyblade team and feels that you would be a valuable addition to the team.  
  
You will find in your dresser a wallet containing some funds to help you buy some new clothes. If you accept Mr. Dickenson's offer, an account at the bank of your choice will be opened in your name and you will receive a monthly allowance, as does all bladers, who work directly for Mr. Dickenson. If not, you will be compensated for any lost income.  
  
When you come for your meeting, simply bring this note with you, and you will be admitted to his office, at once.  
  
We look forward to seeing you,  
  
Wu, Shaiming, Office of Blader's Affairs."  
  
Carrying the note, Rei went over to his dresser and search until he found a black leather wallet that was worth more than he had made for the last month. Mouth dry, he pulled it out and opened it. Inside he found nearly six hundred Chinese dollars. "They aren't kidding that I could use this!" he said, as he stared down at his tattered shirt and pants.  
  
Carefully, he folded the note and put it inside the wallet, then he checked the door, and placed the wallet under his pillow, before getting into bed. Before drifting off, he made plans to get his new clothes in the morning and then he'd head straight for the BBA office, before they had time to change their minds. He certainly had nothing to lose.  
  
Smiling, at this possible sign of changing fortune, he drifted off to sleep and slept soundly undisturbed by dreams of faceless boys. 


	5. New beginnings

Title: Golden Blood  
  
Subtitle: New beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Kai/Rei  
  
Abandoned warehouse and Balkov Abbey, Moscow, 2008  
  
"Wake up." Kai toed Tala where the boy laid on a mattress tossed in a corner of his 'home'. When he had first arrived in Moscow, he had found an abandoned government warehouse and took it over. A few nights of hunting had convinced the lawless and the desperate to seek shelter elsewhere.  
  
Tala woke and winced, as he sat up. A bag from a local restaurant landed beside him. "Eat. Then get up, we are going to the Abbey. I want to meet Boris." Tala watched the vampire walked away. "You'd think after spending two days screwing my brains out, you could be more polite." Tala grumbled as he picked up the bag and opened it, inside were two sandwiches; reaching in he pulled out a thick roast beef sandwich, the smell of horseradish set his mouth to watering, and he quickly took a bite.  
  
Without turning, Kai said over his shoulder. "Politeness gets you nowhere. Revenge is the only thing that matters."  
  
"Whatever." Tala mumbled with his mouth full. Kai ignored him. Shrugging, Tala finished his first sandwich and pulled out the second one. Five minutes later, he was stuffing the paper wrappings back in the bag and standing up. He stretched and hissed at stiff muscles. He wished he could shower and brush his teeth, but he'd attend to those things back at the Abbey. He combed his hair with his fingers, and sighed, it would have to do. Turning, he faced Kai.  
  
"I'm . . .Uuff!" Air was driven from his lungs, as he was snatched up and thrown over a shoulder. As his surroundings began to blur, he squeezed his eyes shut, and prayed that they wouldn't travel all the way to the Abbey at the run, or he just might lose his lunch.  
  
"Egor, this is the security room, 'Ice' is on the move, I repeat, 'Ice' is on the move, and headed your way. And he's still pissed. Suggest you and Maksim make yourselves scarce." Egor sighed, "Acknowledged, Gyorgy. We will follow your suggestion. ETA?"  
  
Gyorgy checked the clock, "four minutes." "Acknowledged, Egor out." The man pushed his microphone out of the way, and turned to his companion. "Ice' is still on the rampage, we've got four minutes to clear the hall." Maskim nodded, "I'll tell everyone on this end of the hall to stay in their quarters. You take the other end." "Right." The two men headed in opposite directions, pounding on doors and issuing orders.  
  
Maskim pounded on a black door with a cooper nameplate emblazoned, 'Spencer.' And exchanged a few words with the large blonde who opened the door. Then, he continued down the hall.  
  
Closing his door, Spencer turned and went back to where he and Ian had been playing cards on a vinyl topped card table. "Bryan's on his way back, I guess fighting the whole reserve team alone, hasn't calmed him down any." He said as he sat back down and took up his hand.  
  
"Eh!" Ian cackled, "I told Osip to leave Bry alone, but noooo, he had just had to issue a challenge and get the whole team involved." Ian stared at his hand and then growled, "Pass. Anyway, "he continued, as Spencer swapped a nine of diamonds for the jack of spades laying on the board. "I wonder how bad Bry kicked their asses?"  
  
Spencer shrugged, "Don't know, don't care, its' your turn, I pass. How about playing something I can use."  
  
"Not a chance, Whale. I'm finally gonna win a hand of this game." Ian grinned, as he swapped a three of clubs for the diamond and laid his whole hand down. "Read them and weep, Spencer! A four card straight and a three of a kind! Thanks for the nine!" Spencer glared at the smirking snake.  
  
"Dork. Shut up and deal."  
  
"We're here." Tala cursed the amusement he heard in the vampire's voice. "Bastard." He moaned, as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. "Human." Kai countered, "what's the matter, wolf. Was the trip too much for you?"  
  
"I think," Tala growled, as he stood up. "That it was a bad idea to invite you to join this place, no matter what the higher ups say."  
  
"Too late for second thoughts, pretty wolf. You promised to train me to beat my grandfather, and train me you shall, or, now what was that name you moaned in your sleep?" Kai smirked at the apprehensive look in Tala's eyes. "I remember now." He snapped his fingers, "Bryan." Tala trembled as cold fingers stroked his cheek, and Kai leaned in very close, the coldness of his skin ghosting over the redhead's lips. "Teach me everything you know, Tala, or I promise you your Bryan will die a very painful death. And you will have to watch."  
  
Smirking coldly, Kai shoved the boy away, and pointed toward the doors of the Abbey. "Lead me to Boris, now!" He commanded. Not bothering to hide the hate in his eyes, Tala turned from the bluenette to go to the door, and pounded on it. He barely had time to lower his fist before the door sprang open, and a guard stood in the entryway. "Tala, it's about time, you got back! 'Ice' is terrorizing everyone; he can get his hands on! He just thrashed the reserve team, and shattered their blades!" The man reached to haul the redhead inside, when a cold hand gripped his uniform front.  
  
"Whoever 'Ice' is, he can wait. Tala will be taking me to Boris. Now get out of the way." The guard swallowed hard, as two crimson eyes bore into his; he turned ashen and nodded weakly and stepped aside.  
  
Ignoring him, Kai swept into the building, striding like a conqueror intent on claiming his prize. Tala followed; his eyes hard. 'Someway, somehow, I'll bring you down.' he promised himself, hurrying to catch up with Kai.  
  
"Unless you know where you're going, I suggest you follow me!" The redhead snapped, as he caught up with the vampire at the foot of the grand staircase. Smirking, Kai bowed, and motioned for Tala to take the lead, "Of course. After all, I am a guest here.  
  
Tala snarled, and headed passed the stairs, heading for the back of the Abbey. Kai followed calmly, his crimson eyes took in every detail, as they moved deeper into the place he would be calling home for awhile.  
  
Bryan prowled the passages of the Abbey, ignoring the cameras that followed his every move. Behind him, he left the shattered remains of four practice blades and four shivering opponents.  
  
"Christ, I hate, when Tala's gone. When he's around, that one," Gyorgy nodded at the screen, showing Bryan stalking down a hallway. "Is crazy, but when the redhead is away, he's insane." The other men nodded.  
  
"Has everyone been alerted that he's on his way?" Another man asked.  
  
"Yeah, and if you had been listening, you would know that! Besides, if they're stupid enough to be around when he gets there, then they'll get a lesson on why its' not good to go brain dead, when he's angry." The first speaker replied. The other men agreed and went back to scanning the monitors.  
  
Boris looked up at the knock on his office door. "Come." The door opened, and Boris blinked as an angry eyed Tala stormed in followed by Voltaire's grandson, Kai. The redhead stomped over to the far wall, where he reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka, snatching up a glass, the redhead poured himself a stiff shot and downed it in one gulp. Rising, Boris frowned, but turned his attention to the other 'boy'.  
  
His dark eyes swept over the lithe body. Kai stood arrogantly in front of him, smirking as he allowed Boris to walk around him. 'Hmm, he's in excellent shape, so we won't have to waste time building up his physique. Now, if he's as smart as Dickenson thinks he is, we should have an excellent prospect here.'  
  
Going back to his desk, he sat down and gestured for Kai to sit as well. The young vampire sat and casually crossed his legs at the ankles. "Well, Kai, has Tala told you everything?" Boris began, as he ignored Tala's snort of derision in the background.  
  
"He was most helpful." The suggestive tone of Kai's voice made the older man cringe. Boris darted a quick look at his prize student, and noted the deadly look Tala was directing at the vampire. 'So, Tala hates him; that's a change from his eagerness to find him before, I wonder what happened between them. Oh, well, I'll find out when Tala reports. But, judging from Tala's look, Kai is going to find his stay here even more treacherous than I think he knows; because where Tala leads, the others follow.'  
  
"So, you are willing to be trained here, then?"  
  
"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Kai said coldly, "but I'm only willing to do so, because your wolf promised that I'd be able to get my revenge on my grandfather, if I do." Kai's voice was pure venom.  
  
Boris glared at the youth. "You'll get it, but only if you're willing to 'pretend' to have seen the errors of your ways and are willing work for him! Is your 'revenge' that important?"  
  
Neither the man nor, the redheaded youth that had come to stand by the Abbey head missed the bleak look that flicked across the vampire's face. "Yes."  
  
"Very well, I'll arrange for you to meet with D. J. Jazzman, who will explain things to you further, before you meet with your grandfather. In the meantime, you will train under Tala and take his orders." Boris ignored the narrow-eyed look Kai gave him. Tala smirked at the bluenette, who knew that his new 'trainer' was going to enjoy ordering him around.  
  
"For now." The vampire said, to the wolf; who nodded his understanding. Kai would submit because it furthered his agenda, but the second it no longer did so, his obedience would be a thing of the past. And there would be a reckoning for that obedience.  
  
Boris reached out, flicked a button on his desk's intercom box and barked into it. "Timofey, come here! " A voice answered, and Boris leaned back in his chair and regarded Kai through slightly narrowed eyes. "The guard will take you to your room. You will adhere to all the rules and as for your 'meals'. ALL occupants of the Abbey are off limits! We will make arrangements for you." He leaned forward and ignored the spark of anger in gleaming crimson depths. "I was told you were intelligent, are you going to prove that by accepting, or are you going to throw away what may be your only chance at revenge?"  
  
"I accept your conditions." Kai gritted through clenched teeth. "I will need my coffin."  
  
"Of course, tell me where it is and I'll have it retrieved." Boris leaned back, as the door opened and a tall guard stepped inside, bowing. "Sir."  
  
"Timofey, this is Kai, he is a new trainee. I want him put in room six, level four." Boris said, as he picked up a pen and looked at Kai. "It's in the warehouse on Trioka Street. Down by the marble bridge that end with the horse statues."  
  
"We'll have it within the hour." Boris said, writing down the directions. He looked up, and motioned to the guard, "Go with him." Kai rose and headed toward the guard. Tala made to follow, but stopped, when Boris spoke again. "Tala, stay here I want to speak with you." The redhead turned to face his mentor.  
  
Timofey looked at Kai, then turned without a word. He led Kai from the room. The silent guard led the bluenette up the hall to a flight of stairs, then up those for two flights, then he turned left and went down three doors, before stopping in front of one. Opening the door, he pointed and Kai entered. "Stay here." Kai turned as the door closed.  
  
"Not likely." He muttered, and opening the door went exploring.  
  
The hallways leading to and from the special dorm for the Demolition Boys and the reserve team were empty of guards and bladers, alike. "Looks like the word is out." Bryan thought humorlessly. He well knew that when he was in what everyone considered a 'dangerous mood', only Boris, Voltaire and a few well chosen guards, and of course Tala, would come anywhere near him. Everyone else kept as far away from him as they could get and still be in the Abbey.  
  
Tala.  
  
His redheaded lover was the reason for this recent rampage. It had been three days, since Tala had left to chase down Voltaire's grandson, and there had been no word from him in all that time. "Where is he? I swear, if that bastard has done anything to him, I'll . . ."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
Bryan turned slowly to find himself staring into a pair of crimson eyes.  
  
"You!"  
  
Kai smirked at the boy, who stood glaring at him. "I believe I asked you something?" He drawled. Bryan's eyes narrowed and he glared hatefully at the youth leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed on his chest.  
  
"Where's Tala? You had better not have hurt him." Bryan hissed, his hands curling into fists. Languidly, Kai stretched and straightened up from the wall, a devilish look entered his eyes and he flowed over to stand in front of Bryan, so close their chests nearly touched.  
  
"Ah, yes, Tala. "Kai whispered, "I must compliment you on your taste. He is delicious, so warm and wanton. I thoroughly enjoyed him." A cruel smile crossed Kai's lips. "I wonder," he purred, "if he screamed my name louder, than he ever cried yours."  
  
Enraged by that smile, Bryan swung at the vampire's sneering face. Kai easily caught the angry youth's fist in his hand and began to apply pressure, slowly driving Bryan to his knees. "Come, come, you'll have to do better than that, if you plan on fighting me." He mocked, grabbing Bry by his hair.  
  
Causally, Kai pulled the boy's head back and bared his fangs. Unafraid, Bryan glared at him. Kai smirked and lowered his head to press his fangs to the falcons' jugular. Bryan didn't even trembled, impressed by his lack of fear, Kai withdrew his fangs, and licked the boy's pale throat. "Remember the feel of my fangs, Little Falcon." Kai whispered; gazing into narrowed silver eyes. "And remember, I could have killed you." He pushed Bryan away from him, straightened and turned to walk away.  
  
From behind him, a hoarse voice snarled, "You should have, I won't forget this."  
  
Five Flowers clothing shop and BBA Office, Hong Kong, 2008  
  
Rei stood nervously twisting back and forth in front of a full-length mirror. It had been a long time, since he could afford a new outfit and he wanted to make a good impression on his benefactor, the mysterious Mr. Dickenson.  
  
The outfit consisted of a pair of blue pants gathered at the ankles, a form fitting red sleeveless tee and a white over tunic with blue closures and yellow piping, and the whole thing was cinched down with a red sash. On his feet were new black cloth shoes. The only discord was the dingy binding confining his hair and his faded bandanna.  
  
"You look fine, little one. Don't be so critical of yourself. Now, you need just a couple of things to make everything perfect." A tiny wizen Chinese woman appeared at his side, and set down a stool. "Sit." She ordered softly. Puzzled, Rei sat down, and the elderly woman stood behind him, she reached out and pulled the binding from his hair, and removed the bandanna that held his bangs back.  
  
Reaching to the side, the woman came up with a tortoise shelled comb, which she used to comb through Rei's shining mass of hair, when she was satisfied that she had his hair flowing smoothly; she gathered the heavy locks and swiftly bound them with a new white binding. Then, she wrapped a red silk bandanna around Rei's head. "Now, young one, you are perfect." Rei could only stare at the image that reflected back at him; it had been so long since he'd look like this.  
  
Gently, the old lady pulled the dazed boy away from the mirror. The aged female led him over to a tiny stand that held a teapot and two cups. Rei gave an appreciative sniff; it had been a long time since he could afford tea of this quality.  
  
The woman gave him a smile, then lifted the pot and poured some tea into each of the tiny cups. Picking one up, she presented it to Rei with both hands and a tiny bow.  
  
Politely, the neko-jin bowed and accepted the tea. He waited for the elderly lady to take her own cup up and take the first sip. Wise ebony eyes twinkled at him over the rim of the cup, as she barely wet her lips before lowering the cup. Rei sipped delicately, savoring every drop of the fragrant brew.  
  
"I wish you well on your journey." The elderly face was calm, but the voice conveyed many meanings. Rei lowered his cup and stared at her. "Journey?"  
  
The bird like fingers of one dry, wrinkled hand gently caressed his wrist. "Yes, little one, you begin a long journey back to where you belong. But, be wary for the way will be treacherous." She withdrew her hand and reaching under the table pulled out a square box wrapped in red paper: which she handed Rei. Her dark eyes grew solemn as Rei took it from her.  
  
At her encouraging nod, he opened it and gasped. Inside, in a neat row were six red silk bandannas with black and white Yin/Yang symbols printed on the front. Flanking them were six long narrow strips of cotton cloth- exactly what he needed to bind his hair, three in white and three in dark blue.  
  
"Ancient one?" His eyes flew to her face and again she smiled at him. "A gift for you, child. Now, little one, go from this place of forgotten dreams and listen to your spirit; let it guide you in the coming days."  
  
Speechless, Rei could only bow repeatedly, as he backed toward the shop's door. The last thing he heard, before the door closed was, "remember, listen to your spirit."  
  
Rei gazed up at the concrete and glass building that house the BBA offices in Hong Kong. In his right hand, he nervously clutched the precious piece of paper that would grant him entrance to the office of the man, who had given him money and a small measure of hope.  
  
'At least,' he thought, as he headed for the glass doors, 'I don't have to be worried about what I look like.' He sidestepped a pair of girls coming out the doors and slipped in behind them. Just before the door closed, Rei overheard one of the girl's say, "Gods, what a hottie! I wonder . . ." As the tips of his ears turned pink, Rei was grateful he hadn't heard the end of whatever she was saying.  
  
He glanced around as he headed for the desk with a sign overhead proclaiming 'Receptionist'. The building on the inside was large and airy with creamy marble floors and expensive artwork on the walls. Planters with small trees dotted the foyer's corners and thickly brown cushioned benches provided seating.  
  
Approaching the desk, he spoke hesitantly, "Excuse me." The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"My name is Kon, Rei and I'm here to see Mr. Dickenson." He handed over the paper and the woman took it and read it before handing it back. "Just a moment, please." She said, and turned to a phone.  
  
Rei sighed, and waited patiently, while she spoke to someone. Hanging up the phone, the black-haired woman smiled up at him. "Mr. Kon, if you will go to the elevator." She pointed to a pair of steel doors to the right. "Just get on and to the eighth floor. Mr. Dickenson is waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you." He said, softly and headed across the floor to the elevator. The ride up seemed to last forever, though in reality it only took a few seconds. The door opened onto a hallway that contained a single door. Walking down the hall, he paused outside the door and breathed a quick prayer to the Ancestors, and pushed it open.  
  
Inside, he found an enormous room with several doors, under his feet was a warm russet colored rug and along one wall and in the center of the room was several brown leather chairs to sit in. The walls were painted a color that was more yellow than orange. He was distracted from further perusing the room by the sound of a door opening. A young woman emerged from a side room with several folders in her hand.  
  
"Oh!" She hurried over to a desk, that Rei hadn't noticed on entering and dropped her burden, then she turned to him. "Can I help you?" Her bright green eyes flicked over him and her smile was decidedly wicked. Rei flushed. "I-I'm here to see Mr. Dickenson." He said softly.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Kon. Yes, of course, he was hoping you'd come. Follow me, please." She turned and led him down all the way to the end of a short corridor. Pausing at the door, she motioned for Rei to stay where he was, and knocked; then she opened the door and entered. A moment later, she stepped out and holding the door, said. "You may go in, now."  
  
Bowing, Rei brushed passed her and entered. Stopping just inside the door, he bowed politely to the man, who stood in front of the window looking at him. "Ah, my boy, I'm so glad you came, please have a seat." Mr. Dickinson gestured to a black leather chair in front of his desk.  
  
Rei crossed the room to take the indicated seat, ignoring the decor that was much like the room outside. "I want to thank you for the money, Mr. Dickenson." He began, but the older man waved his thanks away. "Not at all, my boy, it was nothing." The portly man eased his bulk in the chair behind the desk and sighed.  
  
"Please excuse my getting right to the point, Rei. But, something has come up that requires my attention, so I'd like to settle this matter today. I had hoped to have a nice long chat with you about my plans for the new team Shaiming's note told you about. But, that's not possible at the moment, so I'll just give you an overview of what I have planned. Is that all right?" He paused and gazed at the boy across the desk.  
  
'He certainly has grown up well, I never dreamed when I saw him all those years ago, just how important he'd become to the destruction of Biovolt. And that photo certainly didn't do him justice; Kai is sure to become enamored with him all over again.' He thought, as Rei assured him that that would be fine with him.  
  
"Good. Well, as the note said, I intend to create and have trained a team that I feel will be able to take on the Demolition Boys in the World Championships next fall. I would like to offer you a position on the team and along with that position, you will receive a monthly allowance of two thousand dollars, plus free room and board at any BBA facility and all your medical and dental requirements will be paid for."  
  
Rei swallowed hard. "That's very generous of you, Mr. Dickenson. But, are you sure I'm worth it? And who will be the other members of the team?" He inquired.  
  
"Rei, if I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't make the offer. As for the others, I haven't approached them, yet. The three I have in mind are all training in various other facilities and I need to speak to them, but I can assure you that they are all top-notch bladers. Besides, " the old vampire played a card, he hoped would tip the scales in his favor. "What have you got to lose?"  
  
Rei nodded, Mr. Dickenson was right, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain, if he accepted. It would be a relief to not have to worry about having enough to eat, or a safe place to sleep. Deep inside, certainty grew that this was the right thing to do, so he nodded again. "I'd be honored to join your team."  
  
"Excellent, my boy, excellent! I'll have my secretary bring the necessary papers in to sign, and then I'll have someone take you to the housing complex. And I'll arrange for your first month's allowance to be delivered to your new room, tomorrow, along with a training schedule" Mr. D beamed at him.  
  
Rei sat watched in amazement, as the man summoned his secretary and someone to take him to the housing complex, and explained all the paperwork to him in just a matter of moments. Mr. Dickenson smiled with satisfaction as Rei signed the paperwork that would make him a member of the new team. As the boy shoved the papers back at him, bright golden eyes suddenly shone with a question.  
  
"Yes, Rei?"  
  
"What will the team be called?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers."  
  
"The Bladebreakers." Rei tasted the words; they sounded good and more importantly felt good. He smiled, "I like it."  
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. The door opened, and a shock of blue hair peered around it. "Mr. Dickenson, you wanted me to take someone over to the complex?"  
  
"Yes. Gianni, I'd like for you to meet Rei Kon." The two youths nodded to each other. "Take him over and tell Drew to assign him one of the rooms with a good view of the bay."  
  
Gianni saluted, "Yes, sir!" He motioned for Rei to follow him, and the Chinese looked questioningly at his benefactor and now, mentor. Mr. D smiled gently at him. "Go on, Rei. We'll talk again, I'm sure. For now, just go and get settled in and take care." He waved the boy away, and watched benevolently as Rei bowed and hurried off. "Goodbye, Bladebreaker." He said quietly, as the door closed.  
  
For several seconds, he stared at the door, then he leaned back in his chair and smiled in satisfaction. "The pieces are starting to come together. Now, to deal with Kai." He reached for the phone and dialed, seconds later, he spoke.  
  
"D. J., it's time you took a little trip to Russia."  
  
Man, it took forever to write this, so I'm sorry for the long wait, and I promise I'm working on 'I'm a father.' Things are just a little hectic for me, right now.  
  
Do, tell me, if this bites or not. 


	6. From out of the past a face

Title: Golden Blood

Subtitle: From out of the past: a face

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kai/Rei, Tala/Bryan, Oliver/Enrique, Robert/Johnny

Hong Kong, 2008

Hands clutching the sheet under him, Rei rode the tide of the dream that engulfed him. A soft keen escaped him, as he suddenly arched his back, shuddered; then went rigid, his eyes shot open and he released his seed into his pajama bottoms.

"Ancestors," he whispered into the silent room, "I've had wet dreams before, but none that intense." The neko-jin slowly rose from his rumpled bed and stripped the soiled pajamas off. He grimaced in distaste, as he carried the garment into the bathroom and tossed it into a hamper. Then he grabbed a washcloth and cleaned himself up.

He stared at himself in the mirror, as he replayed the dream in his mind.

'Shadows played on a moonlight kissed wall, as two figures clutched and writhed, and pledges of undying love were exchanged, the mute furnishings of the room bearing witness to the bonding of two souls. The bottom shadow pleading with the other for more, until the shadow maker had keened to the sky his pleasure, and the top shadow had laughed in triumph, before crying out his own completion.'

Rei blinked his way out of the memory, then he sighed. 'Wish I had someone who loved me like that.' he thought, as he hung the used washcloth up to dry and turned from the mirror. As he reached to turn the light off, he spoke softly to the light switch. "It was those two faceless boys again, why are they haunting me?" If the light switch knew, it declined to answer.

Sighing, Rei exited the bathroom, padded over to the dresser and opened a drawer to withdraw another pair of black pajama bottoms; stepping into the bottoms, he drew them over his hips, then went to the big window that overlooked the harbor and leaned his forehead against it.

"Why do those dreams always make me feel like I'm incomplete; like I'm missing part of my soul?" He stared at a lone ship heading out to sea, its running lights bobbing up and down as it rode the waves. 'That's me,' he thought, 'I'm a ship at sea, bobbing like a cork in a sea of emptiness, waiting to be swallowed by a wave of loneliness and uncertainty. Depressed by the road his thoughts were taking, Rei tore his eyes from the ship and looked shoreward.

The warehouses and buildings, he could see from his window were as bleak as his mood; dark and empty. He began to feel restless, driven; as though he should be searching for something, but he didn't know what. Turning from the window, he stared at the bed, but dismissed it and went to the closet instead, where he removed a pair of black pants and a blue sleeveless v-necked cotton shirt, and carried them to the bed, where he dropped them, before quickly stripping off his pajamas.

Ignoring the fact, he was going commando, something he seldom did, he donned his clothes, slipped his feet into his shoes and snatching up his keys and wallet, headed out to see what the night had to offer.

Slipping past the night watchman and out the doors wasn't hard to do, and after hailing a cab, Rei soon found himself wandering the streets of an island that never really slept. Prostitutes, drug dealers, and other desperate people rubbed elbows with the staid, law-abiding and secure.

He wandered into a market area, and joined a crowd of children watching a puppet show, when the basket was passed around; he added a couple of coins and continued on his way. Dodging frantic men on bicycles, or on foot, he paused at a fruit stand and bought a few pears grown in his home region in China.

Munching on a bean paste filled steamed bun; his wandering feet took him passed a dark alley mouth that stank of fish guts. Just as he reached the center of the alley mouth, a woman appeared and walked toward him, her hips swaying provocatively, her great black eyes holding him captive.

Part of Rei's mind shrieked a warning; that this woman was dangerous, but his frozen body refused to obey the frenzied demand that he flee.

"Well, hello," a long red-painted nail traced a path along his jaw, as a silky voice purred, "my, but you are a pretty one." Dimly, he registered that she was as white as marble and her lips were a slash of crimson, then she was leaning into him and claiming his lips with a mouth colder than an ice cube.

His mind screamed at him that no living woman had lips so cold, unless she's been out in freezing air, yet the night breeze was hot and humid, singing with the promise of an approaching storm. Her hands took his bag of fruit and steamed bun and tossed them away; then she began to draw him toward the alley.

"Come, my beauty and I'll show you pleasures like you never knew existed." the honeyed voice promised, and he felt his feet follow her.

"Let him go, Yovela." A cold voice ordered.

Yovela released the lovely Chinese boy's hands and whirled to face the alley. Two figures stepped from the inky blackness; a tall lean purple haired youth and a shorter red head; both glanced pass her to the frozen figure of the boy.

"You know it is forbidden to hunt the living, Yovela." The purple-haired youth said calmly, as he stepped closer to the woman.

"What business is it of yours, Robert." Yovela snarled her black eyes beginning to glow red. She bared her fangs and hissed. "I will do as I please!"

"What of the Destroyers?"

Yovela snorted, "Do not tell me you believe in that old tale?" She sneered at the German; "the Destroyers were invented by the elders to keep us from taking our rightful place as the rulers of the world!" She looked over her shoulder at the youth, she had in thrall.

Waving a languid hand, she smirked, "Look at him, do you really think he's our equal? He's cattle, that's what he is, and why shouldn't I cut him out and use him for my pleasure and my food?"

"I've heard enough, Robert." The redhead's Scottish burr was icy cold with contempt.

Robert looked over at his mate, and nodded, "I quite agree, Johnny."

"What are you two blathering about?" The black haired female snapped, "why don't you go away, so I can finish what I started!"

Robert sighed, and shook his head. "Very shortly, Yovela, you won't need the boy."

Johnny moved fluidly to the right of the female vampire, while Robert continued to stand in front of her.

Sensing danger, Yovela took a step back and glanced nervously at the Scot, who smirked at her. "Wh.. What do you mean?" She took another step, knocking Rei down in the process.

His fall broke the spell the woman had on him, and Rei blinked as he tried to clear the cobwebs from his brain. Above him, he could see two youths, who didn't look much older than he was, but there was something about them, that made him lay as still as he could; not wanting to draw their attention.

"He means, dear Yovela," Johnny purred, "We're two members of that fairy tale, you don't believe in. We are Destroyers and you have been judged and condemned."

'Destroyers?' Rei thought, 'what are Destroyers?'

"No!" Yovela whispered, "you can't be! And even if you are the tales say, you have to take me to the elders for their judgement!'

"Evidently, you never heard the part about 'if a vampire openly admits to having, or intending to take a human life in any act other than the act of self-defense, or extreme hunger, from say a long captivity in which they were starved. That vampire is guilty of the crime of killing and it is the duty of all vampires to turn the lawbreaker in, or face the same punishment'." Robert began.

"And it is the duty of any Destroyer, who hears from the lips of a vampire the intention of killing a human for pleasure or food to immediately dispatch said offender." Johnny smirk deepened, "And my dear, you condemned yourself less than ten minutes ago." Then he and Robert struck.

Yovela didn't have a chance to scream.

Rei felt his stomach roil as the woman's blood splashed on him; rolling to his knees and pushing himself up on his hands, he began to heave - emptying his stomach of everything he'd eaten or drunk in the past couple of days.

Robert and Johnny turned and eyed the violently sick boy.

"Dammit! I thought he was still out!" Johnny cursed his eyes on Rei's shaking form. "We'll need to wipe his memory. We can't have him running around telling people about what he saw."

"I'll see to it." Robert said quietly, as he looked down at the heartless, headless corpse at their feet. "You get rid of this carrion and meet me back at the hotel."

"Very well." Casually, Johnny stuffed Yovela's heart back in her chest, snatched up her head, her visage frozen in a mask of fear, and standing, he reached down and grabbed an ankle and drug her off, leaving Robert with the boy.

As Robert approached the youth, he thought, 'where have I seen you before?'

Moscow, 2008

Kai reached out and grabbed Dranzer from the air, as his blade flew back at him, after being knocked from the ring by Falborg. It had taken Bryan only a few minutes to beat him, and he glared at the smirking victor, who was now standing with his launcher at his side; looking bored.

Kai growled, knowing what was coming.

In the near month that he had been in the Abbey, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer had taken great delight in tormenting him in every way they could. On his very first morning, Tala had marched into his room, gone through his clothing and after throwing an indecently tight pair of pants at him, had declared, "that being half-naked would encourage him to do better." And there after forbade him to wear any kind of shirt in the training room, while ordering him to wear only the tightest pants in his wardrobe; when he was out in the Abbey population.

He felt like a whore on display.

In actuality, being shirtless only made it easier for Tala and the rest of his team to use their leather switches on him, when he didn't perform up to their expectations; and from the way the lash flew, he never did. Whenever Tala brought in one of the instructors; the redhead would slyly encourage the teachers to act in the same manner. And today, the vindictive wolf had brought in Beredei; the trainer of the reserve team; and a man fond of dressing like a World War I pilot complete with scarf and riding crop; Beredei was not tolerant of poor performances.

"Crack!" The riding crop came down hard across his shoulders and the kick to the back of his right knee knocked him to his hands and left knee. He barely suppressed a moan of pain; as he fell, dropping Dranzer and Beredei picked the blue blade up.

Beredei looked down at the vampire and sneered. "Now you'll see what happens, when you don't do your best." He reached down and buried his hand in Kai's hair and yanked the boy's head up. He stared down into the angry crimson depths and forced Kai to look at the beydish.

"Here, Bryan," the auburn haired man said, as he tossed the blade to the falcon, "remove the bit piece then smash the blade. Until he learns to be perfect; he'll have to use a beginner's blade with NO bitbeast!"

"No!" Kai screamed, as Bryan grinned evilly and began to remove Dranzer. Kai started to get to his feet, desperate to save his blade. Beredei grabbed him by the shoulders, without thinking, Kai lashed out with an elbow, catching Beredei in the stomach, the man doubled over, and the vampire scrambled to his feet and raced around the dish. Tala and Spencer raced forward to intercept Kai.

No one saw the door open.

"What's going on here?"

Bryan and Kai froze. Tala and Spencer snapped to attention, and Beredei struggled to his feet. Once he was steady, the older man pointed at Kai and said, "We were having a training session, and he wasn't performing to expectations. I ordered him disciplined and he attacked me, and then attempted to do the same to Bryan."

Boris looked at Kai, "Attacking an instructor is a serious crime. You will have to be punished. Beredei, return to your team." The man nodded. Then, Boris turned to his favorite, "Tala, why did you allow this to happen? You are responsible for Kai's training and obviously you haven't been doing your job. Must I take over his training myself?'

The redhead stared straight ahead and replied quietly. "No, sir! It won't happen again, sir!"

"No, I'm sure it won't." Boris purred, "You and Kai will both report to the courtyard in the morning after breakfast for disciplining. And Tala, until further notice, you and Bryan are forbidden to have any contact. You will not speak, eat, or train at the same time. You will both be locked in your rooms at night, and any attempt to leave them will be punished, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Tala said his eyes empty. Bryan stood by the beydish, looking paler than usual. The hate in his heart for the vampire; bloomed into a new and terrible bloom; no longer content with merely wanting to kill the bluenette, he would find a way to strike at him that would shatter him for all time.

"Good, then Kai come with me. The rest of you are dismissed." Boris turned, then he paused and turned back, "Oh, and Spencer, you will wield the whip in the morning. Don't disappoint me."

"No, sir."

"Good." Boris walked out of the training room, with Kai on his heels.

'Damn that Kai! I'll get even, I swear I will!' Tala's thoughts were venomous; he started, when Beredei put a hand on his shoulder. "Take a word of advice - strike first."

"In due time." Came the quiet answer. "In due time."

Beredei nodded, then he left. As soon as he was gone, Bryan rushed down to Tala and grabbed his lover and kissed him hard. The pair clung together for a moment, then Tala whispered, "He'll pay, I swear it."

"Yes, he will." Bryan answered, before claiming Tala's lips in another desperate kiss. They sprang apart, just as four guards entered. "Ice, time to go to your room." The leader of the squad said, and Bryan nodded. With one last look at Tala, he turned and went with the guards. The quiet click of the door rang like a death knell in both boys' hearts.

As soon as the door closed, Ian exploded, "Bastards! This is all Kai's fault!" He turned to see Tala sag, and rushed to his captain's side, Spencer hurrying over as well. Spencer drew one of Tala's arms across his shoulders to support him.

"Tala?"

The redhead raised eyes brimming with tears and said quietly, "Ian, I want you to nose around and see if you can overhear anything; then come and tell me what you've learned."

"Why?" Ian asked surprised. Spencer was as well. Tala drew away from Spencer and sighed, "Because the guards were talking today about Voltaire's being back in town; and I want to know if Jazzman is in town. And from the little Boris has told me D. J. has something important to show Kai. Something that will guarantee that his hate for his grandfather is not the only factor in his working for Dickenson." Tala looked at them, "and I want to know what that something is. "

"Tala," Spencer began. Tala shook his head, "Don't ask me any questions, Spence, I'm not sure myself, what I'm groping for, but who knows, we may be able to use whatever it is to our advantage." He looked at Ian, "Go."

"All right," Ian slithered off. He had no sooner left, than four more guards appeared, and took Tala away, leaving Spencer alone.

The big blonde spent some time in the training room; destroying targets, trying to drown his frustration.

Boris and Kai walked to Boris's office in silence with only the sound of their footsteps for company. But Kai was well aware that the warm blood at his side was furious. When they reached the door of the office, Boris opened it and walked in, leaving Kai to follow.

"Close the door." Kai complied, and when he turned, Boris backhanded him, knocking him to the floor.

"You fool! What are you trying to do? Ruin everything?" Boris glared at the slowly raising vampire. "Sit down and keep your mouth shut!"

Kai settled into the chair in front of the desk and glared at Boris.

Boris circled the desk and stood behind it, his eyes blazing. "You can not be so stupid as to not realize that you've already made enemies of the Demolition Boys, and striking Beredei will not endear you to him!" Boris slammed his hands down on the desktop and leaned forward. "Now, thanks to you, I'll have to have both you and Tala beaten in the morning! And before that you and I have to meet someone, you need to speak with and we need to do that and be back before anyone notices we're missing. So, I want you up and ready to go three hours before the morning bell."

Stealthily, Ian eased open the office door and pressed up against the wall beside it, listening to the conversation; his violet eyes narrowed. 'Tala's right, something is going on."

"Who are we meeting?" Kai asked.

Boris leaned forward and put his hands on the desk, "You'll find that out, when you meet him, but I'll tell you this much. He is coming with a proposition for you, and your decision will affect your future. So, listen to him very carefully."

A stormy look crossed Kai's face, but he kept his comments to himself.

Boris waited for Kai to speak, but when he didn't he went on. "Your grandfather has been out of the country for the last couple of months, and now that he's back, I won't be able to hide your presence for much longer, and once he knows, you'll have to face him, are you ready?"

"Don't worry, Boris." Kai said coldly, "I'll be ready when the time comes."

"See that you are." Boris snapped, as he stood and reached out to snatch up a folder from a pile on the left side of his desk. "Now, go to your room and stay there! It would be unfortunate if you were suffer an 'accident' before tomorrow."

Wordlessly, Kai rose and followed the man to the door.

'Hell!' Ian scrambled away from the door and hustled around the corner of the corridor closets to Boris's office, and pressed up against the stone. Behind him, he heard Boris's footsteps on th the stone floor.

"Remember, Kai, three hours before the morning bell."

"Very well."

Boris nodded, and turning went down the flight of stairs that led straight to the front door. Kai watched him go, then he turned and went off to his room. He didn't see the figure scampering down the corridor.

Hong Kong, 2008

Robert crouched down by the longhaired boy, gently taking him by the shoulders. Shuddering at the touch Rei raised his head and seeing, who held him tried to scramble backwards, but Robert merely tightened his grip, and Rei unable to break the hold – stilled.

"I apologize for what you saw, we are not normally so open, but it seemed best to interfere when we did, otherwise you might be dead by now. Yovela wasn't know for her merciful traits." Robert said calmly, as he rose, pulling Rei up with him.

The frightened neko-jin shook his head, "You and that other boy murdered that woman! Are you going to kill me too?" Rei couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice.

Robert sighed, "We did not murder her. We merely executed her according to our laws. As for killing you, if I had planned on doing so, I'd have done it already." He searched the boy's eyes and smiled faintly at the relief, he saw there.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Merely put you to sleep and erase some of your memories. When you wake in the morning, this will all seemed to a dream, nothing more."

Rei didn't know why, but the calm way the youth spoke was soothing his nerves, and he found himself falling deep into the red eyes that gazed so openly at him.

"That's it," the deep voice encouraged, "just keep looking into my eyes and all your concerns will fade away like fog before sunlight."

Rei sighed, as he forgot everything, his fear, the woman, the attack; forgot everything but those eyes. Then he even forgot them.

Robert searched Rei's limp body for the information of where he was living and finding the boy's wallet, flipped it open and pulled out the key card, he found there. After reading the address on the care, he scooped Rei up in his arms and headed for the alley. It would take only a matter of minutes to return the boy to his room. He paused only long enough to pick up the bag of pears; then the blackness of the alley swallowed them both up.

Landing on the roof of the complex, Robert quickly broke the lock on the roof door and carried Rei down to his floor; peering around the corner; the vampire walked calmly down to room six hundred and sixteen, and thrust the key card into the door lock.

Entering the room, he walked across the dark carpet and laid Rei down on his bed and casually stripped the boy of his outer garments. His eyes lingered on the area between Rei's thighs, and he smiled in appreciation; but then he turned to find some pajamas and nearly tripped on the bottoms, Rei had discarded earlier.

Grabbing the black pants, he quickly dressed the boy, then sat him up.

"Rei, look at me."

The neko-jin slowly obeyed the deep, husky voice and dragged his eyes open; meeting a pair of glowing red ones.

"Rei, you went out tonight for a nice long walk; went to the market and had a bean paste filled steam bun to eat; it was very good. Then you bought some pears and came straight back to your room; where you had a terrible nightmare about a woman being killed right in front of your eyes by a pair of vampires." Robert told the susceptible youth. "What happened to you tonight?"

Rei repeated his words – word for word.

"Very good, Rei. Now, you are very tired and need to sleep, close your eyes."

As Rei's eyelids began to droop, he began to topple forward, forcing Robert to catch him. The blue-blood vampire laid the boy back and once he had Rei's legs on the bed; covered him. Setting the bag of pears on the nightstand, Robert headed for the door; as he put his hand on the knob, he turned back and a frown beetled his forehead, as a fragment of a dream teased at the edge of his awareness. A dream fragment that had something to do with two faceless boys, 'ah well, it will come to me in time.' Robert dismissed the puzzle and opening the door, slid from the room.

Fifteen minutes later, he was in his hotel room, and Johnny was at the window – staring out over the ocean. "Is it done?" he asked, as Robert entered.

"Of course. Yovela?"

"Where the sun will destroy all traces of her."

"Good," Robert said heading for the bed. "I'll report her demise to the elders first thing in the morning, then we can go see Dickenson."

Johnny turned from the window; he raised an eyebrow. "Did Dickenson tell you what he wanted, when you talked to him on the phone today?"

"No, just that he'd tell us in the morning."

"I hate being kept in the dark." Johnny complained, as he left the window and joined Robert on the bed.

"Well," the German replied, "at least you won't have long to wait; morning is only a few hours away."

"True." Johnny conceded, then he leaned over and began to nip at Robert's earlobe. "Only a few hours, eh?"

"Until morning." Robert murmured, as he turned and slid a hand up under Johnny's shirt.

"I don't think we'll be sleeping much." Johnny murmured, as he squirmed under Robert's expert caress.

"Doesn't look that way." was the soft agreement.

"In that case." and Johnny pounced.

Moscow, 2008

Kai was just finishing tying his boots, when a soft rap on his door announced a visitor. Standing, he went swiftly to the door and opened it; Boris motioned for him to follow and he exited the room and shut the door with only a soft 'click.'

Neither saw the shadow that detached itself from the wall and tailed them.

After traveling down several passages and descending down three flights of stairs, Boris finally came to a halt in front of a wooden door. Beside the door was a box, and Boris opened it and removed something that he tossed at the vampire.

Kai caught the item, and turned it curiously in his hands; it was a bundle of gray cloth. Shrugging, he shook the cloth out to reveal a cloak with a hood.

"Put that on and put up the hood."

"Why?" Kai whispered, as he did as instructed.

"We don't want to be seen." Boris answered as he pulled his own cloak on. Going to the door, he looked back at Kai, and whispered, "Until I say its alright, do not speak; the night has ears, and the less it hears the better."

Turning away, Boris pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door; reaching out he turned off the light and opened the door. Outside the night air was cool and sang with the noise of nocturnal insects. Boris slipped out with Kai in his heels, the door swinging shut behind them.

Boris slipped out with Kai on his heels, the door swinging shut behind them.

Cursing, their shadow hurried across the floor and snatched up its own cloak and followed.

Using a shielded flashlight, Boris led Kai to a corner of the fence, where the bars gave way to a brick wall two feet thick. "I'm going to trust you with this secret, since I know you don't need it to get out." Boris said and handing Kai the flashlight, murmured, "shine the light on the bricks."

Kai directed the beam against the wall and Boris reached out with both hands and pressed on two bricks simultaneously, the left brick being two rows down and six rows apart from the right. There was a 'click' and the wall swung open.

Boris turned and held out his hand for the flashlight, as Kai handed it over, he asked, "how did you know about this?"

"I have a copy of the original plans in my office; this was part of the priests escape route in emergencies." Boris replied turning, "to close it, you only have to push the same two bricks on the other side."

Kai grunted.

The older man led the way through the secret gate, closed it and heading east led Kai toward the river that ran nearby.

Their tail hurried across the courtyard and standing on tiptoe managed to press the proper sequence of bricks and he too headed east.

'Tala will kill me, if I lose them!' he thought, as he hurried along, hoping that the moon wouldn't go behind a cloud and cursing the fact he didn't have a flashlight.

The moon shone on the water, its reflection rippling with the waves kicked up by the wind, now and then there was the splash of a leaping fish, or the 'plop' of a frog or something falling into the water. The dank smell of rotting vegetation was strong and Kai wrinkled his nose against the scent.

Boris stopped on top of the bank and pointed to a fallen log lying by the river path. "You're to meet Jazzman there, now go."

The bluenette snorted and headed down. He stopped in front of the log and looked around. A tall shadow detached itself from the darker shadows of the trees and approached him. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak: like his own.

"Are you Jazzman?" He demanded. "I am, and I've come at the request of my employer, who wishes to make you a proposition." D. J threw his hood back and smirked at the vampire.

Kai glared at the stranger and intrigued despite himself; growled, "I'm listening."

"My employer would like to help you in your quest for vengeance against your grandfather. All we require from you is some cooperation."

"Cooperation with what? Just who is your employer?"

Hearty male laughter rang out and Jazzman nodded. Kai crossed his arms and waited for the stranger to get to the point.

Mastering himself, D. J. sighed, "I'm sorry, I was told, you were a smart one and I underestimated you." He didn't bother to make that statement clear. "Let's start again, shall we? I am D. J. Jazzman and I work for Stanley Dickenson, head of the BBA." He stuck out his hand and quickly retracted it when Kai gave it a pointed stare.

"Eh, right. To business then, since I need to be gone before morning and you and Boris need to be back at the Abbey before then as well." He stepped over the log and sat down, Kai elected to remain standing.

"Dammit, how could I have gotten lost! I've been around these woods; since I was four! Gods, I have got to find them! Or, I'm so dead!" Carefully making his way around a fallen tree, the speaker continued his search.

Unseen by Kai and Jazzman, a very interested third party was listening. Danek crouched high on a tree limb and tuned into Jazzman's thoughts. The redheaded vampire had been asked by Robert to keep an eye on the renegade – Kai, and it had been merely by chance that he had overheard a conversation between two talkative clerks from the Moscow branch of the BBA, that he had learned that Jazzman was in town. And following a hunch, the vampire had trailed the man across Moscow to this place.

D. J. looked at the youth that stood: arms folded and stern eyed, and sighed. "First I need to give you some background. Sometime, after you disappeared, your grandfather took an interest in collecting bitbeasts with the thought of harnessing their power to take over the world. Stanley Dickenson and the BBA are secretly opposing that goal."

"And this involves me how?" Kai asked.

"I'm not finished. When you reappeared, Mr. D. decided that he would have Boris interest you in coming to the Abbey for training. As this would sooner or later, bring you to your grandfather's attention, it will be necessary for to 'convince' him, that during your long incarceration, you have had a change of heart, and you are will to do whatever he wants."

"I already know most of the this." Kai said impatiently, "and I still fail to see what advantage it gives me."

"The advantages are: one – if Voltaire believes you are working toward the same goal, he may be less likely to keep a constant eye on you. Secondly – you will be free to travel around the world observing other bladers and learning from them. Boris is going to 'sell' this point to your grandfather as an essential part of your training, as you haven't, shall we say, been in circulation for such a long time, and you required the interaction to get a better sense of the opposition. As well as tracking down powerful bitbeasts that might otherwise be missed."

"In other words, you want me to pretend to be my grandfather's puppet." Kai mused, "And why should I?"

"Ever see Star Trek?"

Kai shook his head.

"Well, there is a race on the program known as Klingons and they have a saying, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' Think of how sweet it will be to destroy all of your grandfather's plans and have him know that you had a hand in his destruction." Jazzman grinned, "in other words, paybacks are real bitch!"

"Interesting." Kai said, "And this is all you want from me?"

"Weeellll," Jazzman drawled, "there is one last thing. If you agree to help us, then once Boris is satisfied that you can be turned loose. You will be brought to Hong Kong to ostensibly begin your mission; but actually you will be there to claim the captaincy of the Bladebreakers."

"What are the Bladebreakers?"

"A new team being formed by Mr. D."

"I don't want a team." Kai growled.

Unruffled, D. J. held out a vanilla envelope. "Look in there and then tell me you don't want a team."

Kai eyed the envelope, then he uncrossed his arms and took it; turning it over he undid the silver clasp and opened it. With a glance at D. J., he pulled out a photo that was face down. D. J rose and fished out a pocketsize flashlight and turned it on Kai's hands.

The vampire ignored the man and turned the photo over and nearly dropped the glossy image in his shock; there staring up at him was – Vlas.

"Vlas."

The word was the closets Kai had ever come to a prayer.

Ok, I know I'm very late with this and I'm sorry, between computer problems and new plot bunnies that seem to be coming out of the woodwork; where are they when I really need them? I've gotten behind.

Yes, another damn cliffie, I don't seem to write anything but; wonder why that is? Anyway, Kai has a real talent for making enemies, don't you think. And what do you think will happen once, Tala and Bryan learn about Vlas, or rather Rei.

I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter. Until then, laters!


	7. The wolf plots

Title: Golden Blood

Subtitle: The wolf plots

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kai/Rei

Moscow, 2008

Tala sighed, as the guard closed his room door. He winced as the lock went 'snick' and walked over to his cold, empty bed and sat down. He reached behind him and pulled Bryan's pillow to him and buried his face in the plain white fabric and breathed deeply, filling his lungs with his lover's scent.

"Bryan." The wolf whispered into the material, his sapphire's filling with tears. Blinking furiously, he raised his head and glared at the wooden door so intently, it was a wonder the wood didn't burst into flames.

"I will find a way to hurt you, like you've hurt Bryan and I, Kai. That I promise you." He said softly into the gloom of his room. The redhead put the pillow back and rose from his bed and began to pace; his mind running over one option and another, and each was rejected for different reasons.

"Dammit," he growled as he thumped his innocent locker's door with a clenched fist, "if I could only figure out Kai's weak spot. He has to have one!" He wheeled from the locker and stalked to the door, reaching for the knob. Scant centimeters from it, his hand froze, as he realized what he'd been about to do. He had gotten so used to talking things out with Bryan that he had automatically turned to go to the falcon with this, and that would have been disastrous for both of them.

"Oh, hell!" He groaned and spun back toward his bed. "Ian, you better have good news for me." He sighed, as he flopped down on the bed and laid back. "Because, I'm going mad here."

After lying on the bed for sometime, he finally rose and stripped to his boxers; then he crawled into bed and curled around Bryan's pillow, allowing the deeply embedded scent to lull him to sleep.

'Finally!' After figuring out where he had gone wrong, the shadow that had been following Boris and Kai made it to the river. The black on hazy gray shadow leaned a cautious inch around the trunk of a tree, and spotted two cloaked figures standing close to the riverbank. The taller of the two was holding something out to the other, and using a small flashlight to illuminate whatever it was.

The watcher eased on around the tree and moved cautiously down a short slope, feeling with cold feet for every step. Reaching the bottom of the slope, the short shadow kept to the scant cover of some dead bushes and eased up to a boulder, where it leaned against the damp surface and listened.

Kai's hands trembled as he stared down at that beloved face. For a moment, he closed his eyes and remembered the last time, he'd seen those golden irises: and the way he'd killed the light in those glorious eyes. Dragging his mind from his painful past; he stroked a creamy cheek with a gentle thumb.

"Vlas." He whispered again. He had never believed in God, or any other higher power, despite the times; he'd cursed that very deity while confined in his coffin, but he'd be willing to believe now, with this proof of a miracle in his hands.

Jazzman watched the vampire with an ache in his heart. 'It's so unfair,' he thought. 'He wants this to be his lover so badly, and yet I'm going to have to tell him that boy isn't who he believes him to be; and that we only suspect that he is his lost lover's reincarnation.' Unwillingly, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly.

"This is Rei Kon, he's from a province in China. He has already agreed to join the Bladebreakers and we have two other boys in mind to round out the team."

As Jazzman's words sank in, Kai felt the fledgling joy in his soul wilt. 'Fool! You should have known that this couldn't be Vlas. Vlas is dead! Dead and long gone to dust!' He berated himself, as the ache in his heart that had never really left him; burst into fiery bloom. "What kind of trick is this?" he raised his head slowly and watched as D. J. jerked away in fear.

The BBA judge fought down his fear, as he stared at the boy. Kai's eyes were blood red with dead black irises and his face began to contort with his rage. "You deliberately showed him to me and . . ." Kai's voice trailed off as his eyes widen with realization. "You knew! He hissed furiously and dropped the photo to the ground. "You and this Mr. Dickenson knew about Vlas and you deliberately went out and found someone, you could use to lure me into agreeing to your plan."

Danek leapt from the tree and sprinted to a spot near enough to intervene if Kai attacked, but not close enough to be spotted. 'How interesting. Dickenson must be planning a major move against Voltaire; if he's willing to risk enraging Kai like this.' The Russian vampire smirked, 'I'll have to get a message to Robert, as soon as this little conversation is over.'

The other listener sucked in a surprised breath. 'I've got to get my hands on whatever that is! If it can get that damn vampire all worked up like this, Tala is gonna want to see it! Now how do I pull that off?'

'God, this is gonna be tricky.' Jazzman felt the sweat trickle down his temple; the next few moments might very well be his last, and he knew it. "Please, Kai, no one is trying to trick you." With an effort, he kept his voice calm and confident. "Please hear me out."

"Why should I?" Kai's voice was a husky venomous whisper and D. J. shivered.

"Because," the human answered softly, "We believe Rei is Vlas's reincarnation."

Hong Kong, 2008

'He felt the woman's blood splash on him; rolling to his knees and pushing himself up on his hands, he began to heave – emptying his stomach of everything he'd eaten or drunk in the past couple of days.'

The sun was barely showing, when Rei woke with a gasp from the deadly nightmare's grip. Shivering, he sat up in bed and felt his face for the blood, he was sure was there. Drawing the covers tighter around his body, he darted anxious looks left and right, taking in the familiar sights of his room. Seeing nothing strange or unusual except the bag of pears, he'd bought at the market; he fell groaning back against his pillow.

'Note to self, no more steamed bean paste buns late at night!' He wrote into the air with a finger. 'I've heard that eating late at night could trigger nightmares.' He thought about that and added, 'I thought for sure, I'd find her blood on my face!' Opening an eye, he turned his head and looked at his clock, noting that the cafeteria would be open in twenty minutes and he decided that maybe some strong tea would clear his head.

He'd think about food later.

By the time, he'd showered, dressed and reached the cafeteria; Rei's stomach had decided that even if HE wasn't ready for food, it was. So, Rei grabbed a tray from the pile that rested at the beginning of the line and chose a light breakfast of toast and a fruit platter, along with a mug of strong tea.

Turning from the counter, he stood undecided as to where to sit, when a voice called, "Hey, Rei! Come over here and park it!"

Grinning, Rei spotted the friendly face of one of his floor mates. Jin Huang was a black-eyed, black haired ball of energy that was always up to some kind of mischief. And Rei was very fond of him.

"Hey, Jin." Rei slid into the seat across from the other boy, who stopped chewing on a piece of bacon to observe.

"Rei, you look like shit. Rough night?"

Rei blinked, then sighed. "Yeah, I had a really, really bad nightmare." Rei reached for his tea mug and took a drink; the strong flavor streaked across his taste buds and helped to clear the last of the fog in his brain. Setting the mug down, he picked up his chopsticks and chose a piece of honeydew. Just as he brought it to his lips, Jin interrupted.

"What was it about, because man, it must have been something from the looks of you."

Rei eyed his friend over the piece of green fruit and sighed. "You aren't going to leave me alone, until I tell you, are you?"

Jin grinned mischievously, "That's right. So, let's have it!"

"Humph!" Rei snorted, but put his melon down, lying aside his chopsticks; he put his hands in his lap to hide their trembling.

"Last night," he began and told Jin all about sneaking out to the market, the sights he'd seen and about the pears, he'd bought and the bun, he'd eaten. Then he'd come back and gone to bed and had a horrible dream about two male vampires killing a female vampire.

"Man, no wonder you look wiped out!" Jin exclaimed. "A dream like that would freak me out, too!"

"That's not all." Rei grabbed his tea mug and took a healthy gulp, the warm fluid helping to steady him. "I was in the dream, at least, I saw myself." He looked at Jin with wide eyes, "And I could swear I can still feel Yovela's blood on my face."

"Whoa! Who's Yovela?" Jin demanded, shoving his plate aside and leaning closer to Rei, who shook his head.

"The female vampire. And I spent ten minutes in the shower this morning trying to wash the feel of her blood from my face and body."

"Rei," Jin said quietly as he stared at the neko-jin, "remind me to never let you watch another vampire movie. They make way too much of an impression on you!"

"Sounds good to me." Rei looked down at his plate and began to eat without any enthusiasm.

Moscow, 2008

"His reincarnation! What kind of fool, do you take me for?" Kai snapped, his fangs beginning to appear at the corners of his lips. "I don't believe in that foolishness!"

"What if he is?" D. J. said quickly, " think about it, Kai! What if we're right and he is Vlas reborn. Are you willing to risk losing this chance at reclaiming him on wounded pride? And if he isn't . . ."

"And if he isn't." Kai snarled.

"Maybe, you'll come to love him for who he is."

Boris glanced at his watch; it was time to return to the Abbey, or risk being detected. He headed down to where the two figures stood staring at each other.

"Love him?" Kai laughed bitterly, "I've only loved once and I . . ." Hearing a sound behind him, he stopped speaking and looked over his shoulder to glare at the man, who was approaching.

"D. J, we need to get back to the Abbey." Boris said when he reached them. "I've given you as much time as I dared, we'll be cutting it close as it is."

"Right." Jazzman answered, his eyes never leaving Kai's. "Think about what I've said, Kai. The only way you are really gonna know if Rei is Vlas or not, is by spending time with him." The BBA announcer shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows Rei may say or do something that only Vlas would have done, or known."

Boris looked from the sweating mortal to the frozen immortal and said, "You mean, he hasn't agreed? Dammit, D. J., I only agreed to this, because you said . . ."

"I agree." Kai's icy voice made both men flinched. The vampire looked at them, angrily. "I accept the captaincy of the Bladebreakers." He said the team's name with contempt. "But, I will do it only so long as I feel it will help me get my revenge on my grandfather. As for Rei, " He sneered, "I'll reserve judgement." He bent down and retrieved the picture of the Chinese. Straightening, he glared at D. J. "Boris will let you know when I'm ready." Flicking his hood up, Kai turned and wordlessly headed for the Abbey.

Boris and D. J looked at each other. Then D. J. shuddered, "He's ruthless."

"He's his grandfather's creation." Boris said, slowly, "And I think in time, we are going to be grateful that in that respect, he is as ruthless as that old demon. But, he's something that Voltaire is not."

"And that is?"

"Honorable in a peculiar sort of way. You'll know, when he feels he's fulfilled his part of a deal." He started to follow Kai, and then he stopped and turned. "I'll let you know, how soon he can come to Hong Kong." And then he pulled up his hood and hurried after the fast disappearing vampire.

D. J. stared after them for a long moment and then he started back to where he'd hidden his car.

Danek waited 'til the human had passed him, before racing off to his lair. The sun would soon rise and he didn't want to be caught out in it; having learned his lesson about that seventy-five years ago. Then, as a newly made vampire, he'd risked exposing his arm to the sun to see if the legends were true and had been horribly burned; it had taken a lot of blood to regenerate the tissue; now he avoided any contact with sunlight. After all, he still had a hundred and twenty-five years to go, before it would be safe for him to walk in sunlight again.

It wasn't until Boris and Kai had disappeared into the distance, that their tail detached himself from the boulder and hustled in their wake. He had to make it back, before roll call.

BBA Office, Hong Kong, 2008

Robert and Johnny walked up to the front doors of the BBA building. Robert pushed on the intercom button located on the wall and waited for the guard to answer. The man, who was sitting at a desk, was plainly visible. A brief look of annoyance crossed his face, then he closed the magazine he'd been reading and put it away in a desk drawer under a pile of files.

'Now, why would he take so much trouble to hide a magazine?' Robert wondered, as the guard got up and walked to the door. He activated the intercom from his side, and snapped. "We don't open to tourists for another five hours." The sound of his mouth snapping shut, as Robert displayed the special pass that only the most trusted members of the BBA received, was audible even to the few early pigeons looking for a handout.

Johnny smirked, as the man blanched and he stuttered an apology for his rudeness.

"I'll have the door open in a moment, sirs." the flustered man fumbled with the ring of keys that hung from his belt, as he hurried to unlock the door and admit the pair of aristocrats.

Pocketing his card, Robert brushed passed the man, making brief contact, in that moment, the man's mind opened to him like an overripe peach. There were images of very young girls and a brothel; the stink of fear and lust permeated all. He could see the flash of money and false payment vouchers being handed in. He withdrew revolted by the man's depravities.

"Do you require an escort to Mr. Dickenson's office?" the man was eager to be of service, as he tried to redeem his mistake.

"No." Robert's refusal was unequivocal, as he ushered Johnny toward the elevator; "We've been here before."

"Yes, sir."

Johnny could sense Robert's repugnance, but not having listened in on the man's thoughts, was impatient to know what was causing the German to radiate revulsion like that. As soon as they got on the elevator and its' doors had closed, he turned to his lover and demanded.

"All right, what's the matter?"

Robert studied the control panel for a moment, pushed a button and finally answered Johnny's query.

"That guard is a pedophile."

Johnny snorted in disgust. "Why didn't you say something downstairs, I'd have been glad to kick his arse for him!"

"Because," Robert glanced at Johnny and smiled icily, "I have a better idea."

"And that is?"

"I'll tell you in Mr. D's office."

As soon as the elevator's door opened, the pair of blue blood's exited and hurried down to the single door on the floor and entered.

Stanley Dickenson was standing in the doorway of his office and beckoned to them.

"Robert! Johnny! So good of you to come!" The jovial vampire greeted them and indicated some chairs in front of his desk. "Please be seated, and we'll get our business under way." He sat down in his own seat and waited for the other two to take theirs.

Robert settled down and looked at the old vampire beaming at them from the other side of the desk. Before we get started on what you had us come here for, may I borrow your phone?"

"Of course." Mr. Dickenson picked up the phone and settled it in front of the purple haired vampire. Robert quickly punched in some numbers and waited.

"Hello, Mrs. Chin, this is Pu Yin of the House of Eternal Delights, is your husband home?" A squawking sound came from the phone. "He isn't? That is most unfortunate. Please, tell him that if he doesn't settle his bill with us, then I'm afraid we will be forced to take measures. And then he won't need any more unplucked flowers." A strangled gasping sound issued out of the phone and as a shrill voice began to screech; Robert hung up.

"What was that all about?" Stanley looked at the stern faced Destroyer.

"The guard on duty, a Taywan Chin, is a child raping bastard, with a wife, who is a jealous, vindictive shrew."

"My security Chief!" Dickenson exclaimed.

Robert continued calmly, ignoring the interruption, while Johnny snickered at his side. "And I have a feeling that when he gets home, he's going to find out just how vindictive she really is."

"And you know this how?"

"When he unlocked the door and allowed us to enter, I made brief contact with him. He was upset that we had interrupted his reading of his latest magazine for men with a taste for ten-to-fourteen year old virgins. And he's paying for his illicit sexual activity by stealing from petty cash and writing fake purchase vouchers to cover the theft."

Dickenson's eyes blazed, "I'll have him arrested!"

Robert shook his head; "You'll need proof. After all, we can't exactly stand up in court and tell the judge that I read his mind and this was what was in it."

"I'll find the proof." Dickenson vowed.

Johnny snickered again, "Maybe you won't have to worry about it, Mr. Dickenson. His wife may just take care of the problem, all by herself!"

"You're right, Johnny, and I for one, wish her well!" The three shared an evil smile, and then the older man leaned forward.

"Putting that aside. I want to discuss the reason, why I asked you here."

Robert and Johnny leaned forward, their expressions serious and intent.

Balkov Abbey, Moscow, 2008

Kai went straight to his room and put the picture that D. J had given him face down in his coffin. It was almost time for roll call, and then breakfast. He'd have to use what little time he had to shower and change his clothes, before he'd have to hurry to assembly, just like most of the other boys. He'd ponder the picture and what it could mean for him, later.

Among the ones, who wouldn't be present would be Bryan, who was currently locked in his room, and would remain there, until after breakfast. And then . . .

Refusing to dwell on that subject, he snatched up a towel and stormed out to the showers.

Soon as he was out of sight, Ian slipped into his room and quickly searched the sparse furnishings for something out of place and found the photo. 'Gotta be quick!' The snake rushed out of the room and darted down to the lab, where he found the color copier empty and waiting. Swiftly, he slapped the picture down and closed the lid. Seconds later, he had a copy in his hands and was tearing back to Kai's room.

Peering up and down the hall, he darted into the vampire's room and replaced the photo. Glancing around to make sure, he had left no clue that he'd been there, Ian exited and hurried off to the special dorm.

He ran quickly, wanting to reach Tala's room, before his captain had to make his appearance at breakfast. He was panting by the time he reached the door embossed with a wolf and bearing the nameplate - Tala.

Knock. Knock.

Tala opened the door and quickly ushered Ian inside. The snake paused, when he saw Spencer sitting on the one chair the room boasted.

"What did you find out." Tala walked to his bed and sat down. The wolf looked at his long nosed teammate with shadowed eyes.

The snake smirked and held out the photo. "I may have found something we can use against Kai!"

"What!" Spencer exclaimed, as Tala reached for the photo in Ian's hand. As Ian handed the photo over, he looked over at his best friend and started yammering excitedly.

"Boris took Kai out by a secret route this morning and they went down to the river! Boris stayed up on the hill, while Kai went down to the bank. I went after that damn vampire and he met up with Jazzman."

"So, he is here." Tala mused, before gesturing for Ian to continue.

"Yeah, it was the BBA judge all right. I'd know that guy anywhere, but that's not the best part!" Ian bounced up and down, waving his arms. "I hid behind this boulder and heard every word. The reason Kai was brought here was so he could take on the captaincy of a new team outta Hong Kong, 'the Bladebreakers!' And it was Jazzy, who gave Kai that photo and you'll never guess why!" The imp's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Ian," Tala growled, "I don't have time for any of your games, just tell us!"

Ian slumped, remembering what was planned for that morning. "Yeah, you're right, sorry Tal"

Tala waved his apology away. "Never mind that, just tell me."

"After Jazz told Kai about the new team. That stupid vamp told him that he didn't want a team, so Jazzy gave him something, and the next thing I knew things got real quiet, but not for long. I couldn't hear what was said for a couple of minutes, but then Kai got mad and started bitching Jazzman out about being tricked, and I peeked around the boulder." Ian paused for a second to catch his breath, but then he plunged back into his story.

"Kai had that photo in his hand and he dropped it on the ground. He was so mad; I thought he'd attack Jazzman there for a minute. Anyway, Jazzman told him that it was believed that this kid named Rei Kon was the reincarnation of Kai's dead lover, and from the way Kai was acting, I'd say, he's never forgotten whoever that was."

"Interesting," Tala murmured, looking down at the face staring back at him. Raising his head, Tala's empty eyes began to fill with a cunning light, as a plan began to form in his mind. "Did Kai ever accept this captaincy?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded, "He told Jazzy that he'd take it, because it'd help him get back at the old demon, but if he decided that it wouldn't then he was out of there, as for this guy . . ." Ian pointed at the paper in Tala's hand. "He was gonna reserve judgement."

"Hmm." Tala looked closer at the photo. The boy was really quite attractive and he was sure that he'd be able to talk his falcon into helping him play with the beauty. There had to be a way to ensure that Kai had to watch, but wouldn't be able to interfere, while he and Bryan took their pleasure with the vampire's lover's doppelganger, whether he ever became Kai's lover or not.

"Ian," Tala's eyes and voice burned with a new determination. "I want you to take this to Bryan. Tell him, that I want him to start thinking about a way for us to get our hands on this little bauble of Kai's."

"Tala?" Spencer queried.

The redhead looked over at the whale and smiled so coldly that it sent a shiver down Spencer's spine. "Kai isn't the only one bent on revenge and I'll take any route I have to, to bring Kai to his knees." Tala rose and handed the paper back to Ian. "And I don't care who gets hurt in the process."

Hong Kong, BBA Complex, 2008

"Go, Driger!" Rei watched his white blade flash across the surface of the dish, as it pursued its prey - Jin's blade Pan. The two boys had finished their breakfast and then had repaired to the training room.

In an effort to cheer his friend up, Jin had challenged the neko-jin to a battle and the pair had quickly claimed one of the beydishes for the fight. 'Jin was right, I needed a good hard battle to shake the cobwebs from my brain.' Rei thought happily, as Driger delivered a hard blow to Pan. The black and white blade flew from the dish and landed at its' owner's feet.

"Ah, man!" Jin groaned as he hurried over and retrieved the blade and began to inspect it for damage. As he squinted at the blade, he chided Rei good-naturedly. "Can't you let me win, once in awhile? You know, boost my morale or something?"

Rei laughed, his eyes twinkling merrily. "How about the next time, I'll let you run around the dish, and I'll keep Driger in my pocket?" Jin gave him a sour look, and Rei chuckled, "What? At least, then you'd win. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You know, I think I like you better when you're depressed." Jin said with a snort, "that way you can't pretend to be a comedian."

Rei affected a haughty look, "I happen to think I have a marvelous sense of humor."

"And I'm the Queen of England." Jin said sarcastically, as he loaded Pan back in his launcher.

"Really, well, I'm pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Rei swept Jin an overly dramatic bow and the black haired boy sighed, "Oh, shut up! Are you ready to go again?"

"Do pandas eat bamboo?"

"Then," Jin cried, "Three, two, one! Let it rip!" A streak of black and white shot out and landed in the bottom of the dish.

Rei yanked his winder and sent Driger flying. Time for some fun.

While the two boys were fighting their practice battles, across town a serious conversation was taking place.

"I plan to field a new team, one I think has an excellent chance of taking down the Demolition Boys, but I'm going to need help from the four of you." Dickenson gazed earnestly at the two Destroyers.

"Our help?" Robert asked arching an elegant eyebrow. "And by the four of you, I'm assuming you also mean Oliver and Enrique?"

"Of course," Mr. Dickenson said, "My plan is this: The four of you are the best Europe has to offer and this team I'm sponsoring is green. I want you to throw everything you've got at them and give them a taste of what they'll be facing in Russia."

"Hmm," Robert rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, "So, you basically want us to put them through their paces."

"I want you to help them grow as a team. They must learn to have faith in each other! If we can't get them to work together as a single cohesive unit; they won't have a prayer."

"You want to field a green team against the Demolition Boys?" Johnny growled, "Why don't you just hand them the championship!"

"Oh, I think they'll surprise you." Dickenson smiled at the Scot, who didn't look impressed.

"I doubt it." Johnny snorted.

"Now, Johnny," Stanley chided, "at least give them a chance. They may seem a little rough around the edges, but I'm confident that with your help, they'll shape up in no time."

"Humph!" Johnny crossed his arms and frowned; not at all convinced.

Robert glanced at his mate, and sighed. Knowing from experience that if they paid attention to Johnny's sulks, he'd only get worse, the purple-haired vampire ignored the redhead and inquired. "Just who is on the team?"

As if sensing Robert's plan, Stanley pulled a folder toward him and opened it. Inside was a small stack of papers. He handed Robert the folder and leaned back, allowing the German to read the information within.

After a couple of seconds, Johnny uncrossed his arms and leaned over Robert's shoulder and also began to read. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room was the distant sounds of cars on the street below, and the steady ticking of the clock on the wall.

Then the silence was shattered.

"We met him last night!"

"Oh, hell, no!"

Balkov Abbey, 2008

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Bryan looked up, as his room door opened. Four guards entered, eyeing him warily. "Stand up, turn around and put your hands behind your back." their leader ordered.

The falcon did as he was told and felt cold steel encircle his wrists, then he was roughly turned until he faced the door. "We're going to the gallery windows on the west-side of the third floor," the leader said, giving Bryan a push. "Now, move!"

He went out the door, and the guards fell, two to a side, around him. The cold stones echoed to the tramp, tramp of their boots, as they walked in silence down the hallways of the building. A couple of men, wearing lab coats stepped out of a room, but quickly went back inside, when they saw the party bearing down on them.

The journey seemed to last forever, but even then it wasn't long enough, and all too soon for Bryan, they were at the windows and the head guard shoved him forward, when he proved reluctant to approach on his own.

"Get over there!" The man went to one of the windows and smirked, "I must admit you have good taste. Tala certainly looks good, naked and in chains." The man leaned close to Bryan and leering said, "Maybe, Boris will hand him over to us, afterwards, so tell me, is he any good?" And then he laughed.

Bryan forced himself to hold still and not react to the man's taunts, but he promised himself that one night soon, there'd be one less guard in the Abbey.

The courtyard was still in shadow, when Tala walked out the Abbey door, Spencer behind him. Ian and the other boys were on the second and fourth floors, watching out the windows. Boris was waiting by the whipping post with several guards. Kai stood, iron chains on his wrists, tethered to two guards.

"Tala," Boris said, walking up to his favorite with two guards at his back, "Why are you here?"

"I failed in my duties as a trainer, sir." the redhead answered, looking straight ahead.

"And how did you fail?"

"I did not teach my pupil how to show proper respect to instructors, nor have I adequately trained him to be an acceptable member of Biovolt."

"I am glad to see that you have realized your shortcomings." Boris smiled approvingly, but the smile didn't reach his bleak eyes; then he snapped, "strip!"

Numbly, Tala kicked his boots off, then removed his clothes and dropped the items to the ground. As soon as, he was naked, two guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over to the post.

The post was a seven-foot tall pole of dark wood. Two large staples with manacles dangling from them had been driven: one to a side into it. Anyone chained to the post faced the building.

As the manacles were locked around his wrists, Tala looked up and saw Bryan. Wolf and falcon communicated with their eyes. Tala, his grief that Bryan had to witness this, and Bryan's that he could do nothing to save him.

Boris beckoned Spencer to him, and the burly blonde approached on reluctant feet. Handing the boy a whip, Boris said quietly, "Do it right, Spencer, or one of the guards will take over and Tala will suffer all the more for it."

"Yes, sir."

The whale shook out the lash, measured the distance and pleading for forgiveness in his heart, struck.

Tala knew when the lash fell, but he turned his mind to memories of Bryan. Closing his eyes, he relived the first time the falcon had kissed him.

'There he is again, staring at me.' Tala growled under his breath, as he strained to lift the weight demanded of him by the gym instructor. When he finally succeeded in doing it, the instructor merely told him to hit the showers.

He was standing under the lukewarm spray, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a pair of warm lips nuzzled his neck.

"Do you have any idea, how tempting you look when you're all sweaty?" A husky voice purred in his ear.

"No, I didn't know sweat could be a turn-on." He mumbled, as those teasing lips moved up his neck to nip playfully at his ear. His heart was racing and he was sure that Bryan could feel the blood thundering in his veins through his skin.

"Oh, it is." Bryan assured him, "but, its' not nearly the turn-on of you naked and wet in the shower." And the icy warrior turned him to face him and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss.

A burst of pain made the image waver and Tala clung determinedly to it and fought back the searing sharpness by diving into another memory.

"We don't have to do this, Tala." Bryan's lilac eyes burned lavender with concern, as his love tensed at the first touch of his member at his entrance.

"No, Bry." The redhead shook his head in denial; "I want this. I want to be one with you. Now, do it!"

"All right," the falcon leaned down and kissed his brave love, and shoved passed the tight ring of muscle.

A wave of pain that had nothing to do with his memory rose up and tore Tala from the safety of his mind.

His back was a fiery hell, and Tala threw his head back and screamed, then shuddered and went limp.

Up on the fourth floor, Ian struggled to keep an indifferent look on his face, as he gazed down at the pitiful sight below. 'T-t-t-a-a-l-l-a!' He wailed in the vaults of his mind.

On the third floor, ignored by the guards, who stood laughing at Tala's pain; Bryan stood alone and screamed his anguish in the depths of his soul, unable to shut out his lover's shriek of agony.

I promised I wouldn't be so long with the next chapter and here it is.


	8. memories

Title: Golden Blood

Subtitle: Memories

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I really hate writer's block. But, here is the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.

22222222222

BBA office, Hong Kong, 2008

"Ahem." Dickenson coughed into his fist. The griffin and salamander looked up from the papers in Robert's hands and blinked at him, then Robert set the papers down, before carefully placing his hands on his lap and waiting for Dickenson to go on. With a sigh, the rotund vampire settled deeper into his chair and tilted it back.

"I am going to assume here that you are talking about Rei Kon, since he is the only one of 'The Bladebreakers' currently in Hong Kong. Am I right, Robert?"

"Indeed." The blueblood nodded, "we ran into him in one of the all-night markets. He had run afoul of Yovela, who had him in thrall."

"And I'm guessing this Yovela is no longer with us."

"Again, you are correct." Robert answered, "she intended to feed on Rei, but once she stated her intentions, Johnny and I passed judgement on her and rendered sentence."

As Robert elaborated on how they had met Rei, Johnny glared down at the miniature of Kai. It showed Kai dressed in a riding jacket of deep red with black trim on the lapels. The jacket was opened to reveal a blue shirt and a white scarf around the youth's throat. There was a haughty expression on his face and his visible hand – the left - was resting on the neck of a black hunter.

" . . . So he'll just remember the whole incident as very bad dream, that may have him swearing off vampire movies for a while." Robert paused as a low growl from his companion interrupted him, and he looked over at his mate, whose eyes were flashing dangerously.

Sensing Robert's attention was now on him, Johnny slowly turned his head and met the mildly curious look of his mate. "We can't work with them! What would my clan say, if they found out that we, or rather I did as he wants." The Scot waved a hand at Dickenson, whose shrewd eyes were narrowed in concentration. "And I let that damn Russian just waltz out of our castle. The honor of my clan won't allow it!"

"Jonathan, shut up." Robert said calmly, "How many times must I tell you that the laws of the Destroyers take precedence over your clan's needs or desires?"

Johnny hissed and Robert frowned, but before he could say or do anything, Stanley interrupted.

"Jonathan McGregor, I am aware that your clan has it suspicions about what happened at High Mound, but you really only have the word of a dying servant to base your belief on that it was Kai and not his grandfather that killed your cousin, don't you?" The old man's mustache bristled, as he glared fiercely at the seething lizard. "I am only going to say this once! We need Kai, if we are going to succeed in bringing down his grandfather! And if you can not understand that, then I will have no choice but to petition the High Council of the Elders to have you restrained." Dickenson snapped curtly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Johnny hissed his face paling. If the elders ordered him restrained, he would be escorted by other Destroyers to a place of confinement – forbidden to leave on pain of death, until the elders released him; and Robert would be powerless to save him.

At his side, Robert stiffened and he reached out to grip his mate's shoulder. "That won't be necessary." The German's icy tone conveyed his anger at the threat. "I will see that while this team of yours is in our care, nothing untoward happens to them. You have my word on it."

The older vampire leaned back in his seat and regarded the two Destroyers narrowly. "Very well, Robert, I will accept your word with . . ." And the rotund old man raised a finger, "the understanding that if something does happen."

"I will accept full responsibility." All three understood what Robert was saying, he would ensure that Johnny did nothing to hinder the progress of the plan to defeat Voltaire Hiwatari, or Robert would pay the price and the cost might well be his life.

"Robert, I can't believe you would . . ." Johnny's indignant words died in his throat and he froze as his mate turned his head and fixed him with a deadly look.

"Golden blood, you will obey me." The command was issued in a cold, clear and cutting tone and left no room for refusal, as Robert gripped Johnny's chin and stared into his eyes.

Not daring to look away, Johnny flinched at the not so subtle reminder that he was the subordinate in their relationship – except when it pleased Robert to let him dominate. And as much as it galled him, he knew that he had to obey – at least, for now.

He licked his lips and whispered. "Very well, I will obey, my lord."

Openly suspicious of his quick acceptance, Robert released Johnny's chin a little rougher than necessary and after giving him a telling look, turned back to Mr. Dickenson. "When do you expect to start fielding them?"

"Not for some weeks, yet." Dickenson settled deeper into his seat. He glanced at McGregor, but the Scot had his head down and his arms were folded across his chest; a clear indication that he was brooding. Stanley sighed and continued, "We still have to convince Voltaire that Kai is his willing 'tool' and Tyson, who's in Japan is a couple of months short of his thirteenth birthday, I would like him to have reached it, before he takes to the road."

"If you think that is best, then all we can do is wait." Robert looked at his watch and frowned at the time. Raising his eyes, he began to gather up the papers and pictures in front of him and put them neatly back into the folder. Picking up the folder, he handed it back to the BBA head. "If there is nothing more we need to discuss, Johnny and I must return to Germany today. There is a small matter we need to attend to back home."

Dickenson shook his head, "nothing at the moment, Robert. And I will let you know when to meet them." The German nodded and rose with Johnny at his side. He gazed at the older vampire and bowed.

Dickenson rose and bowed back; "have a safe journey, Robert. Johnny."

"Until then." Robert said formally, before turning and beckoning for Johnny to follow. In a few swift strides the two Destroyers were at the door and gone.

Dickenson watched until the door closed, before carefully gathering up the papers and replacing them in their folder and putting it away in a drawer. Then, he went to the window and gazed out over the horizon. After a few moments, he sighed and resolved to forget about the surly Scot for now and focus on something else. Right on cue, the phone rang and he returned to his desk to see what crisis he had to deal with now.

22222222222222

"Enough, Spencer." Boris commanded and as the blonde lowered his arm, the older man walked over to the post and pulled Tala's head back by his hair and gazed down into the slack face of the unconscious boy. Releasing the crimson locks, Boris turned away, ignoring the hollow thud of Tala's chin on his chest.

"Release him!" Boris pointed to the guard nearest to the post.

"Sir!" The guard leapt forward and extracting a ring of keys from his pocket, he quickly undid the manacles. As soon as his support was removed, Tala slid down the post and crumpled like a discarded rag doll.

At a sign from Boris, the guard grabbed the unconscious boy and dragged him to the side and left him lying on the ground, then the man turned and returned to his place.

Boris nodded and then turned to where Kai stood. The stoic youth was standing quietly between his two guards, but Boris thought he saw a flicker of something - fear? Apprehension, perhaps, deep in the crimson depths. He stared at the boy for a moment longer, then he walked slowly over to where the captive stood.

"I have been very lenient with you, because of who your grandfather is and I now see that that was a mistake. Your conduct in the training room tells me that you are not serious about your goals, so we will just have to make sure that you become serious." He glared at the bluenette, who glared back at him. "As soon as you are back on your feet, I will personally supervise your training, because as of this moment, I am relieving Tala of his training duties. And I can assure you that before too long, you will be wishing Tala was still in charge." Boris stated calmly, then he nodded to Kai's guards. "Strip him and take him to the post!"

222222222

Bryan swallowed hard against the bile that surged against the top of his throat. He'd see those laughing bastards in hell, before he'd give them the satisfaction of seeing him break. They all called him; 'Ice' and he'd show them what ice really was.

So, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to gaze dispassionately at the crumpled form of his beautiful wolf. The redhead was lying in a patch of mid-morning sun and the falcon knew that flies and other vermin would soon be crawling on that glorious body and he felt the bile rise again.

The men at the window stopped laughing and Bryan glanced over to see what it was that had their attention. A naked Kai was being fastened to the pole and the vampire was staring up at the windows. One of his guards let out a low wolf whistle.

"Nice. I wouldn't mind pounding him through the mattress." The words were uttered in a low lust ridden voice. "Or perhaps he and Tala could put on a show for us." The voice continued.

Bryan bristled. His silvery eyes bore into the back of the speaker's head. It was the head of his guard detail and the falcon added another reason to his growing list of reasons for killing the fool.

The man turned and smirked at the silent boy. "What do you think, Bryan? Think your bitch and Voltaire's grandson have good entertainment value?" He approached the lilac-haired warrior and ran his hand over Bryan's chest and down the front of his pants, squeezing his manhood and leering at him.

Bryan stared - straight-ahead and blank faced.

"Dima." One of the other men warned, "You know Boris has given orders that his pets are off-limits, unless he says otherwise."

"What's the matter, Christof? Think I'm stupid enough to get caught at playing with one of them, like Zhora was?"

Christof drew himself up and sneered, "Nyet, I think you're a fool, because only a fool would bait 'Ice'." The raven-haired man looked out the window at the redhead, then he looked back at the fuming idiot, who had removed his hand from Bryan's body and was glaring daggers at him.

Dima snarled, "he's just a boy. I don't know why you all are afraid of a brat!"

You could have frozen alcohol with Christof's smile and he looked past the man to the boy standing motionless just behind him. Then he looked over at Dima. "You'll find out one night. You won't be missed."

Dima growled, 'He'd show this lot of losers. He'd approach Boris about sending Bryan to his quarters; then he'd teach the little brat what a real man could do.

As he glared at his men, Dima didn't notice the light in Bryan's eyes, if he had he might have started running and kept going for the rest of his life.

2222222222

Spencer glared at the pale back of the youth, he held responsible for Tala's beating and Bryan's isolation. His ham-sized hand squeezed around the handle of the whip and his massive muscles rippled as he flexed them.

He might have been reluctant to harm his friend and captain, but he felt no such concern for the bluenette before him. He would avenge his companions.

222222222

Boris walked over to Kai and the vampire glared at him.

"Spare me your speeches, Boris, just get it over with." The youth snarled.

The Abbey director glared and leaned forward and put his mouth to Kai's ear. "I will bring blood to you, later." Then he straightened and turned from the boy and returned to Spencer's side.

"Begin."

Kai forced himself to relax as the lash whistled through the air and connected with his back. He could sense Spencer's burning hate and knew that the blonde would hold nothing back. As the lash continued to fall, he looked up and saw Bryan.

The falcon's face was blank, but his eyes burned with hate so intense that Kai could see it from where he stood. As he focused on the other, he watched as Bryan was grabbed by a guard and roughly hauled around.

Then, he roared in rage. Bryan had flipped him a double bird, just before he disappeared from sight.

222222222222

Hong Kong Airport, 2008

Johnny sat in the lounge reserved for VIP's and sipped at a Bloody Mary, with emphasis on the 'bloody'. He felt, rather than heard Robert's return and turned his back on the German.

"Johnny." Robert's cultured voice flowed like water over Johnny's nerves and the way he said his name in that low husky tone reminded the Scot of pure unadulterated sex. But, he refused to give into the temptation to turn and lose himself in his lover's arms.

He drained the cocktail in a single draught and held out the glass. "I want another."

"Johnny," Robert ignored the demand and sighed. Carefully, he placed his hands on the Scot's shoulders and began to slowly rub the tense muscles, "I wish you wouldn't fight me so much on this."

"I'm not." The lizard responded mulishly, "I simply want everyone to acknowledge that I have a legitimate claim and allow me to exercise it."

Robert shook his head and slowly moved his hands down Johnny's arms to lightly grip his wrists before removing the cocktail glass and setting it on a low glass and steel table by the black leather sofa they were on. Then, moving back up Johnny's arms, the German nuzzled his mate's weak spot located just behind his right ear; before biting lightly at Johnny's earlobe and smirking at his love's hastily stifled gasp.

Then to his surprise, Johnny tore out of his arms. The Scot got to his feet and stamped over to another black leather sofa. Ire flashed from red eyes as the lizard settled down and hissed, "don't you dare try and seduce me into giving you your way, Robert! I'm serious about this!"

Robert settled back on his sofa and eyed the angry youth. "Johnny, I am very aware of your claim. God knows, you air it at every chance you get, but Dickenson is right and you know it. We need Kai. And besides, you gave your word."

"Only because you invoked the golden blood, you bastard!" Johnny hissed angrily. He got to his feet and stalked towards the lounge door, menace in every step.

"Where are you going?"

Pausing at the door, Johnny glanced over his shoulder and snapped, "I am going to go find someplace private to sit until the jet is ready and then I intend on getting drunk, fall into my coffin and spend the rest of the trip - ALONE!" Then he jerked the door open and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Johnny," Robert said softly into the silence, "it was the only way and one day, I pray you will see that."

2222222222

BBA training room, Hong Kong, 2008

"Ready to give up?" Rei called to his companion. The neko-jin glanced up toward the clock on the wall and grimaced. "Jin, its' nearly time for lunch and I want to take a shower before we head back to the dining hall."

"That's right." Jin said, mock disgustedly. "Kick my ass around the room and then demand a victory dinner." Then the irrepressible boy grinned, "I guess if you're hungry, you're over that nightmare, eh?"

Rei tilted his head and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Yeah, I guess so." He pocketed Driger and mused aloud. "You know, I've been having a lot of really vivid dreams lately, I wonder if it means anything. That old woman said . . ." He trailed off and shook his head, "nah, I'm just reading too much into her words.

"What did she say?" Jin asked, as he walked around the dish to join his friend. He gave Rei a playful punch on the arm. "Come on, you can't leave me to die of curiosity!" He pleaded, as Rei began to walk away.

"Oh, just that I was going on a journey to back where I belonged."

"Back to the village?"

Rei paused and turned back to him, a slight frown creasing his brow. "I don't think so. She said something about the way being treacherous and I can't imagine it being dangerous to go back home. I know they're probably angry that I snuck off. But, I just couldn't stay."

Jin nodded, "felt confined, did you?"

"No," Rei shook his head, sending his braid flying. "It was more like suffocation. They had all these expectations of me. I was to be the next wielder of Driger and fight all my village's battles, marry this girl, Mariah and in time become Elder; but no one asked me what I wanted." He sighed and turned away from Jin and resumed walking. "I wanted Driger, but I don't want the rest of it, so when the elder handed Driger over to me, I knew then that I had the power to follow my dreams and quiet the voice that kept calling to me."

"Voice?'

"Yeah, its silly, I know. But, I just felt like there was this 'presence' that kept calling to me and I just had to answer its call, or spend the rest of my life dealing with the 'what ifs', and I didn't want that." Rei sighed and reached for the exit door. Pulling it open, he glanced back at Jin. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to learn more about Beyblading than my village could teach me. I need to be out in the world."

"If that's the way you feel then it's a good thing you left." Jin fell silent as he followed Rei from the training room. As he trailed after the Chinese, he pondered on what Rei had said and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have wanted that kind of pressure placed on him, either.

Then, his stomach rumbled and he forgot all about the conversation and hustled after Rei to hit the showers.

222222222222

Piqued by his men's attitude, Dima turned to Bryan, who was staring out the window. The man followed Bryan's line of vision and smirked as he realized that the boy was watching the action in the courtyard.

'Take a good look, punk.' He smirked, 'because that's all you're going to get to see of this show.' Grinning wolfishly, he reached out and grabbed Bryan by the shoulder and hauled him around. "Fun time's over, falcon! Time to go back to your room!"

"But, Dima!" One of the other guards protested.

Dima turned to him with a snarl. "Shut up, Slava! Boris didn't say, when this little punk had to be returned to his room. He just said to take him back." Dima smirked, "so, we are taking him back. Now, fall in!"

Grumbling, the other three did as they were told and took their positions.

None of them saw Bryan's hands and what he was doing with them.

222222222222

Boris's office, Balkov Abbey

"Slam!"

Boris glared down at the empty glass in his hand. After he had ordered Kai and Tala to be taken back to their rooms, he had ordered Spencer to find Ian and go train, knowing full well that the pair would defy him and would go tend to Tala instead.

After signaling to the guards on the floors to send everyone about their business, he had retreated to the privacy of his office, telling Timofey on his way that if anyone short of Voltaire tried to contact him, he'd turn him over to the scientists as a lab rat!

The guard had fervently assured him that no one would bother him.

Now he sat in the privacy of his office and pondered his next move. 'Kai will need a liter of blood and four days at the minimum to regenerate. Tala will need longer, but I can't let them have more than a day. Voltaire has too many eyes watching for me to give them more time.' He growled in frustration. He poured himself another shot of vodka as he came to a decision.

'I can't let Tala have more than a day's rest, but I can give him something else.' Boris grinned ferally and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and waited, only a few seconds passed before a voice was asking who was calling. Boris ignored the demand and began to issue his orders, confident that the man on the other end would recognize his voice.

"Osya, I want you to pull the guards off the dorm floor tonight and 'arrange' for there to be a glitch in the camera system that will take all night to fix." A squawking sound came from the phone and Boris hissed. "Don't question me! Just do as you're told!" More sounds issued from the instrument and Boris replied in a calmer tone. "Very well, that will do." Then he hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, chuckling dryly. "Well Bryan, I've cleared the way for you, let's see how long it takes you to break out."

Still chuckling, he rose from his seat and headed for his office door, it would never do for it to seem that the director was brooding in his inner sanctum. Just as he was reaching for the knob, the phone rang.

Retracing his steps, he sat down and grabbed up the phone. "Boris here."

An icy voice answered him. "Boris, why did you not inform me that my grandson was at the Abbey?"

22222222222222

Infirmary, Balkov Abbey

"Hurry up, Spencer!" Ian hissed as he peered out the infirmary door. The youngest Demolition Boy stood watch, while his taller teammate rifled the medical cabinets for bandages and painkillers.

"I'm hurrying!" Spencer snapped as he shoved a box aside as useless. "I think those damn medics have rearranged the cabinets again! I can't find the . . . ah! There it is. Got it!" The blonde pulled a large shallow jar from one of the shelves and quickly stuffed it into his vest pocket. "That's the last of what we'll need. So, let's get out of here, before our luck runs out."

"I'm all for that." Ian replied, as he checked again to see if the coast was clear.

"Click!"

Spencer closed the door of the cabinet and spun. In five swift strides he was at Ian's side and the pair slipped out of the infirmary and quickly lost themselves in the shadows of the corridors. They moved quietly along the walls, dodging the cameras, as they watched for staff and students.

Reaching their dorm area, the pair peered around the corner. The hallway was empty.

"Ian, take the supplies and go to Tala. You can tend him as well as I can. God knows, we've lots of practice." Spencer began to dig the bandages and ointment out of his pockets and handed them the shorter blader.

"Spencer, where are you going?" Ian asked, as he stuffed the items in the pockets of his pants.

"To see Bryan." The blonde sighed, "he's not going to be at his most rational right now."

"Are you sure, you should go?" Ian said doubtfully, "I don't think he's gonna be very happy to see you. I doubt you're his favorite person right now."

"I know. But, I must. For his and Tala's sake." Seaborg's companion leaned out to check the hallway again. It was still clear, so he stepped out and beckoned Ian to follow. Sweeping down the hall, the two paused outside of Tala's door. Ian reached for the knob, as Spencer sighed, then turned away. The snake watched uneasily as his best friend walked away.

"Spence, be careful, don't let your guard down." Ian called softly.

The whale paused and turned back and nodded his acknowledgment, before resolutely, he faced forward and headed on down to the falcon's aerie

2222222222222222

The first thing that Kai's senses registered, as he regained consciousness was the rank smell of old blood. The second was that his back was a white-hot hell. And the third was the feel of the cool stone under his cheek.

Slowly, painfully, he lifted his head and looked around. There before him, only a few feet away was his coffin. 'So, I'm in my room and not the cells.' He thought as he began to gather his strength. Gritting his teeth, he began to use his elbows to drag himself over to his coffin, the distance he had to cover was only a few feet, but the journey seemed to take a lifetime. His lacerated back screamed at him and he could smell the coppery tang of fresh blood and knew that some of the welts had broken open again.

Reaching the dubious sanctuary of his coffin, he grabbed one of the gleaming brass handles to pull himself up. He lost his grip a couple of times and banged his face painfully against the oaken panels, but he finally made it to his feet and panting and fighting a darkness that threatened to engulf him, he fell into the embrace of the white silk lining.

Lying on his side, he found himself looking at the picture of the boy, Rei. He reached out a shaking hand and touched it lightly. "I wish you were Vlas." He whispered and lost his battle against his pain and passed out.

22222222222

After Spencer disappeared down the hall, Ian opened the door and slipped inside and stopped -staring in surprise.

Tala wasn't alone. Osip, captain of the reserve team was with him and the ginger haired youth was gently washing Tala's wounds.

At the sound of the door closing, Osip looked up and nodded at the gaping blader. "Ian, good. Do you have any medical supplies? I've run out and haven't been able to sneak into the infirmary to get more."

Wordlessly, Ian dug out his treasures and showed them to the other youth.

"That's good." Osip said approvingly. "Now, bring them here, so we can get Tala taken care of."

Ian finally found his voice. "Osip?" He squeaked, then coughed and tried again. "Osip, what are you doing here?"

"Washing Tala, what does it look like? Now come here!"

Ian crossed the floor, babbling as he came. "Yes, but, Tala isn't one of yours. He's ours! I mean, he's my captain! We'll care for him!"

Osip set aside the pan of bloody water and reached for the jar of ointment in Ian's hand. "I know that! But, I didn't know when you and Spencer would get here. Or, if Bryan would break out and try to reach Tala, despite Boris's orders." He opened the jar and scooped out a generous amount of the cream inside and began to gently work it into Tala's injuries.

"Besides, I need to talk to you and Spencer urgently, so where is the whale?"

"He went to see Bryan. He's afraid Bryan will do something stupid."

Osip paused and shot a worried look at Ian. "He went alone?"

"Spencer can take care of himself." Ian said quietly.

Osip nodded, "ordinarily, I'd agree, but facing an enraged Bryan alone isn't smart, especially now."

A sense of dread filled Ian and he dropped the dressing he'd been about to open. "Why now? What's going on?"

Osip snarled, "Dima is what's going on. He was head of the guard detail that took Bryan to watch Tala and Kai . . . And he . . ." Osip stopped with a sigh and took up more ointment.

Before he could say anything else, Ian glared at him and demanded in a strident tone. "And he, what? Damn it, Osip, spit it out!"

"Dima asked Bryan if Tala was any good between the sheets and expressed the hope that Boris would hand him over to the guards for their amusement. And then, he wanted to know if Bryan thought Kai and Tala would prove to be good entertainment."

Ian exploded. "Son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

Osip raised his hands and tried to quiet the raging blader. "Ian, calm down! Dealing with Dima can wait. Right now the important thing is to see to Tala, now give me that dressing and hurry up with the bandages. I want to get this done while Tal is still out."

"How do you know this?' Ian hissed harshly as he complied with Osip's demands. He ripped opened the dressing packages and helped the jaguar layer them over the welts. Then he tore open the bandage boxes and as his companion supported the redhead, began to wrap Tala up.

"Tighter across the ribs, Ian! Tala's gonna need support there." As Ian complied, Osip remembered his question and nodded toward the door; "I wasn't there this morning. I wasn't feeling too good, so I was excused from attending. A little while ago, I opened my door to go to the bathroom and I saw Lavrenti and Olek taking Tala to his room and when they came back out, they stood outside his door and talked about it. I suppose one of the other guards on the detail told them."

"Shit." Ian hissed, "I know Dima is a horse short of a troika, but I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to ask Bryan something like that! Doesn't he know he's signed his death warrant? Bryan will kill him!"

Osip shrugged indifferently, "won't be any great loss." The young man ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "Look, I just thought you should know. Bryan isn't likely to listen to me, but maybe he'll listen to you or Spencer. You've got to keep him from breaking out, or who knows what Boris will do to him, without Tala to temper the old bastard's wrath. Once Bryan's off the shit list, he can deal with Dima, but he shouldn't do it now. Hell, even ole Ustin could figure out that the falcon did it, if that fool were to disappear now."

Despite the situation, Ian had to snicker. Old Ustin was the oldest scientist in the Abbey and he walked around in a world of his own. Every student in the Abbey; was convinced the man wasn't even on the same planet with the rest of them; he was so detached from reality. Then, he sobered as he looked down at the youth he was wrapping like a half-done mummy. 'Oh, Tala.'

For several minutes the two worked in tandem and once the bandages were all in place, Osip gently laid Tala down on his pillow. As Ian gathered up the discarded boxes and pouches, Osip quietly pulled a white sheet over the redhead and glancing quickly at Ian, who had his back to him, tenderly stroked a pale temple and pulled a loose strand of crimson away from the other's cheek. He sighed, as a look of longing crossed his face; a look he quickly suppressed as Ian returned to his side.

"Osip, we owe you." Ian said quietly.

"For what?"

"The warning and for being here, when we couldn't. We won't forget." The snake said intensely,

"If you ever have need . . ." Ian let his words trail off leaving the offer open-ended.

The ginger haired jaguar nodded. "I've got to go. I'm supposed to have my team in training room six by twelve bells." Osip placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. "Just tell Spencer what I said." Ian nodded and Osip gave Tala one last look and quickly strode to the door and out.

After closing the door, Osip sagged against it and wiped at his eyes. "Ian, you guys owe me nothing. Bryan isn't the only one who loves Tala." Then pushing away from the door he slowly headed up the hall to seek the solitude of his room and the comfort of the half-empty bottle of vodka; he had stolen from one of the guards.

22222222222

High Mound, Hiwatari Estate, 1814

Kai shifted in his coffin as his dreams took him back to a happier time.

He was just lighting the last candle, when a slight sound made him turn and a smile crossed his face. Slipping out from behind a fifteenth century tapestry depicting a hunt scene, a lithe figure entered the room and Kai spread his arms open in welcome, whispering softly as he did so. "Vlas."

He laughed softly, as his beloved ran across the oak floors and over the expensive oriental carpets to fling himself into his arms. Kai whirled the boy around and pressed a kiss to soft warm lips, as Vlas melted into him, their kiss deepened with Vlas's arms wrapping themselves around his neck. They stood like that for several moments, until Kai pulled back from his lover and smiled at the youth's mewl of protest.

"You're late, love." He murmured, as he reached down to cup his darling's sweet little rear. The curve of Vlas's buttocks fit his hands beautifully and he gave them a gentle squeeze, an action that provoked an adorable blush in the other boy.

"I know, but Labrentsis made me clean all the brass ornaments on the harnesses and bridles tonight, and he sat there and watched me until it was all done." Vlas snuggled closer to his lover and tucked his head under Kai's chin. "And all the time the old goat sat there - glaring at me, all I could think of was that you were waiting for me, and I couldn't bear the thought that you might go to sleep without me."

Kai's arms tightened, "that wouldn't have happened, love. I'd have waited all night for you." He drew away from the warmth of his lover's body, although he wanted to stay right there in the circle of Vlas's arms. He gave a sniff and commented, "you do smell like horses, polish and moldy old hay. You need a bath. Fortunately, I have the solution all ready." He grinned wickedly and before Vlas knew what was happening, Kai scooped him up and carried him into the adjoining chamber.

"Kai!" Vlas mocked struggled in his lover's arms, as he was carried around the panel set in front of the fireplace. Then, he was being set on his feet and he smiled in pure delight at the sight of the sky-blue porcelain full of scented steaming water. He took a deep sniff and sighed. Kai had scented the water with oranges and jasmine, two of his favorite scents. He purred with satisfaction as he trailed his fingers through the water.

Behind him, Kai smiled, pleased that his darling was so happy with his insignificant gift. He allowed Vlas a couple of seconds to play, then unable to stand it any longer, he gripped the boy by the hips and pulled him up against his front and nuzzled his neck.

Vlas shivered in delighted anticipation as his lover's body pressed against him and he sighed in pleasure as Kai whispered against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Bathe with me?"

The black-haired beauty turned and raised adoring eyes to his beloved, "did you have just bathing in mind?" His golden eyes burned with a promise of pleasure and Kai sucked in a breath. Then, he lowered his head and claimed Vlas's willing lips in a crushing kiss. When they came up for air, the bluenette purred as he began undressing his darling.

"Oh, I have more than bathing in mind, my little barn cat." And Kai's own eyes began to burn with promise. "Much more."

222222222

Boris put down the phone and stared into space for a moment, then he sighed. 'We are going to have to put Kai's acting skills to the test sooner than I thought.'

He rose and began to pace. 'One thing in our favor is the old demon has agreed to put off the meeting for a few days and that will give Kai time to regenerate.' As he thought about how to best approach the coming interview. Boris returned to his desk and picked up the phone and dialed.

" Miska! I want four units of whole blood – the type doesn't matter – warmed to body temperature at once! Put it in a chest and have it waiting, I'm on my way!"

As he put down the phone, Boris smiled chillingly. "It's show time, Kai, and I hope for all our sakes, you put on the performance of your life, because make no mistake, it will mean your life. Not to mention – mine."

Then, he turned and left the room.

222222222222

Kai's room, Balkov Abbey

A hand shaking his shoulder woke Kai and he lashed out, unwilling to leave the joy of the dream. As the shaking resumed, he could dimly hear someone curse and he opened his eye and glared up into Boris's face. "What do you want?" He rasped as he gripped the side of his coffin and attempted to sit up. When he failed, he reluctantly allowed Boris to slip an arm around his shoulders and help him upright.

Kai's nose twitched at the rich scent of Boris's blood. He could feel his fangs itching to take a bite out of the vein throbbing scant inches from his lips. Fortunately for him, Boris chose that moment to step back from the coffin.

"I brought you some blood and we need to discuss something."

Immediately, Kai focused on the small chest that sat on the floor by the single chair his room boasted. It had been moved from its place along the wall and was now even with his knees.

"What is it, you want to talk about?" Kai asked.

Boris sighed as he sat down on the chair and opened the chest at his feet. He reached in and pulled out a unit of blood and held it out to Kai.

Kai snatched it from his hand and greedily sank his fangs into the pouch. He sighed with relief as he felt the warm fluid flow over his fangs and past his tongue to slide down his throat. In a matter of moments, he was dropping the bag to the floor and reaching for the next one in Boris's hand. This one he took the time to savor and to appreciate the warmth that it spread through his body.

Boris waited until Kai was half-done with his third unit of whole blood, before saying quietly. "Voltaire wants to see you."


End file.
